Lo que tu sientes
by prici1724
Summary: Souichi y Morinaga por un experimento fallido cambian de cuerpo,de manera que deberan aprender uno del otro hasta entenderse en todos sentidos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Priscila Almonacid y escribi este fic en un principio por auto complacerme y ver que haría nuestro amado angelito con el cuerpo de su adorado sempai pero luego de pensarlo un poco mas también quise saber que haria nuestro tirano al verse en ese cuerpo tan lujurioso de Mori. ¿Que pasaría si sus mas íntimos sentimientos de confusión, y tal vez de amor se quedaran en sus cuerpos haciendo que Morinaga entienda un poquito mas lo que siente su tirano sempai? ¿Qué haría Souichi al ver que la pasión de su kohai se desborda por todos los poros de su piel sin que tenga alguna atadura en su cabeza?

Ok…espero que les guste esta primera parte, solo queda decirles que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto ,por lo tanto todas sus opiniones me serán de gran ayuda para mejorar y tal vez seguir divirtiéndome con esto por que de verdad me divertí escribiendo. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Laura Paty Juárez por ayudarme a escribir la parte "suculenta" y por ayudarme con la corrección además de su infinita paciencia para enseñarme subir el fic…Y también agradecer a Gabriela Ibarra por tomarse el tiempo y hacer ese hermoso dibujo para ilustrar este fic…te quedo genial …gracias

Ok no las quiero aburrir ahorita a leer…

LO QUE TU SIENTES

Capítulo 1: Con tus dudas en mi cabeza.

— ¡Listo! Muchas gracias Morinaga san...muchas gracias por ayudarnos con este experimento, de seguro cambiara el mundo. — Decía entusiasmada la pequeña niña junto a su amiguita que no daban más de alegría al ver concluido su trabajo. Levantaban los tubos de ensayo en señal de victoria.

Kanako y su amiga, habían estado trabajando arduamente en un proyecto para presentarlo en su colegio.

— Esto seguro cambiara la vida de muchos niños— Asintió su compañera. —Imagina Kana –chan, comer verdura ya no será una tortura para nosotros.

— Ja...eso será si su tonto experimento funciona, nunca he visto que algo así resulte. — Se burló su hermano mayor.

— ¡Que malo nii-san! Ya verás que si funciona, además Morinaga-san nos ayudó, por eso resultara. Solo piensa… comer un horrible brócoli con sabor a frutilla o comerse un pimiento con sabor a manzana. ¡Las posibilidades son infinitas! — Dijo Kanako entusiasmada.

— Morinaga, te das cuenta que cuando eso no funcione, estarán decepcionadas y qué decir de sus profesores. ¡Serán la burla de todos! Es mejor que les digas que no resultara...

— Oh sempai ¿por qué tanta desconfianza? Además solo deben presentar su proyecto como un modelo. Si es posible realizarlo, lo hará gente con más experiencia en esas cosas. Además, si tuvimos avances. En un principio no había cambios y reconozco que el brócoli aun sabía a brócoli, pero después de varios intentos, su sabor cambio un poco y era más dulce...Solo que no puedo seguir ayudándolas porque sus profesores notaran que sus avances son muchos y pueden reprobarlas si saben que yo las ayude con sus experimentos.

— Aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo a eso se le llama hacer trampa...

— ¡Ay hermano! ¡Qué malo! Eso se le llama «ayudar a la hermanita de alguien por que el hermano mayor no quiere» — Dijo enojada Kanako.

Souichi molesto por las respuestas de las chicas y de su asistente respondió:

— mmm... ¡Correcto! Voy a mi habitación... Morinaga tú termina con eso y deja de perder el tiempo pues en un rato debemos ir a ver los experimentos que dejamos ayer. ¡Eso si es importante!

Tetsuhiro algo menguado respondió a su sempai:

— Está bien sempai... Vamos niñas, guardemos todo. Sasami-chan pon esto en el refrigerador, así no perderá su efecto y podrán presentarlo.

— ¿Está bien si lo guardamos una botella común? ¿No pasa nada?

— Será mejor que utilices la botella que yo traje. La que ocupo cuando preparo algunos reactivos para sempai y si preparo mucho los guardo ahí; luego las llevo al laboratorio, las reviso y las dejo en los tubos de ensayo que corresponden. No te preocupes, están limpias y esterilizadas.

— Tranquila Sasami chan, Morinaga-san es muy cuidadoso con esas cosas. — Reforzó Kanako.

— Ya veo, entonces lo dejare aquí...

Después de un rato partieron los cuatro, dejaron a Sasami-chan en su casa, a Kanako donde Matsuda y los jóvenes partieron a la universidad a revisar su trabajo. Luego de un agotador día volvieron a su departamento.

El calor a lo largo de su pesada rutina nos les permitió salir a tomar algo, de manera que al llegar, Souichi se quejó entre murmuraciones fastidiadas:

— ¡Maldición! Estoy al borde de la deshidratación y ni siquiera hay una miserable cerveza.

Miró un frasco con algo que él supuso era agua y por estar fría decidió beberla en medio de su desesperación. Caminó hasta la alacena preguntando a su kohai si también deseaba un poco. Llevó un par de vasos bebiéndola con extrañeza por aquél raro sabor que adjudico a lo fría que estaba. El gusto les duró muy poco, el agua se agotó y la sed no menguó; razón por la cual Souichi recostado en el sillón con una camiseta sin mangas, abanicándose con las manos expresó con enfado:

— Este fastidioso calor no disminuye. Ve a comprar unas cervezas, tal vez así nos refrescaremos un poco ¡y que estén heladas!

Se levantó a tomar una ducha con tal de calmar el calor mientras Tetsuhiro respondió amablemente:

— Está bien sempai voy y vuelvo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Morinaga volvió con el encargo de su sempai, el cual ya se encontraba con su cabello húmedo sobre los hombros con una toalla aguardando en la sala por el encargo. Inmediatamente que le entregó una, la bebió casi de un tajo:

— ¡Ahh! ¡Esto sí sabe bien!

— Sempai creo que tomare una ducha. Salir con este calor me hizo transpirar más de lo normal.

Al salir de la ducha, Morinaga vio que su sempai se había bebido la mitad de las cervezas. Sin decir nada, lo acompañó a relajarse a su lado. Luego de casi terminar con todo, Souichi comenzó a sentir los efectos de la cerveza en su cuerpo y decidió irse a dormir antes que su kohai lo notara con la guardia baja.

Lamentablemente para él, Morinaga ya lo había notado, así que acerco y se sentó a su lado. Lo besó sin mucha resistencia de parte del mayor y directo a su oído susurró palabras de la manera más sensual que pudo:

— Sempai hueles delicioso.

Hundió su cara en el pálido y lascivo cuello para besarlo.

— Ahh...no ... no hagas eso. — insistió Souichi sintiendo como la mano de su kohai bajó desabrochando su piyama y hurgando en sus pantalones.

— Vamos sempai, sabes que no puedo resistirme de tocarte cuando tu cuerpo me pide hacerlo. Mira... — le dijo apretando la erección que se erguía entre los pantalones de su amado.

— Ahhh...no...es… espera …ah... — Respondió procurando empujar a su aprendiz pero continuó gimiendo.

Sus pensamientos confundidos lo instaron a controlarse y alejarlo:

« ¿Cómo es que no puedo apartarlo? ¿Cómo es que no puedo controlar mi propio cuerpo y alejarlo? Es como si en el fondo yo quisiera esto. No, esto es imposible. ¡Cómo podría querer algo así!»

La cabeza de Souichi se volvió un completo lio, aunque fue sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos al ver que su kohai bajó por su vientre entre besos y más besos; de esos que le pusieron los pelos de punta. Por más que no lo reconociera, su kohai era un amante nato. Siempre sabía cada punto débil de su cuerpo y como tocarlo. Mientras el chico de cabello largo y rubio se rindió al placer, Morinaga notó el cese de las protestas, de manera que procedió a masturbarlo, primero con su mano para luego usar la boca. Entre espasmos de placer, Souichi se corrió en la boca de su kohai, el cual tragó todo mirándolo fijamente pues como todas las veces, aquella cara de placer de su sempai denotaba la deleitable manera en la que lo aceptaba.

No todo terminó ahí, acomodado en el sofá, comenzó a besarlo mientras lo preparó con algunos dedos en su interior. Las frases del amor expresado con el cuerpo salieron de la boca de Morinaga:

— Sempai…sempai...te amo. — Los espasmos placenteros en los dedos de Tetsuhiro lo forzaron a acelerar su labor: —Sempai voy a entrar.

El placer consumió a Morinaga, se colocó entre sus piernas, las levantó y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio como siempre lo hacía, con tal de no lastimarlo. El vaivén lento y tortuoso inició junto con el calor del interior de su sempai rodeándolo.

Las voces en la cabeza de Morinaga le recriminaron como si pudiera leer la mente de su amado que penetró una y otra vez: "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo detenerlo?" Sin embargo la pasión de Souichi se desbordó, ya que sintió arder en lujuria cada parte. Detener el encuentro pasó a segundo plano pues de sus labios escapó una frase que desbordó todo e hizo olvidar cada pensamiento en la cabeza de su aprendiz:

—Morina…ga...más…más..ra…pido...

Con esa frase, las envestidas se hicieron profundas y rápidas llevando al cielo a Souichi en un orgasmo compartido. Aquella petición en medio del calor del sexo se confundió entre sus fantasías del sumiso kohai. Como pudo, Morinaga salió tembloroso del interior de su sempai, que como tantas veces, cayó rendido inconsciente luego de tanto ajetreo. Aseó a su amado observándolo con su pijama puesta y se preguntó en voz alta:

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¿Cómo es que esta pregunta llegaba a su cabeza después de tanto tiempo? Sacudió un poco su cabeza y llevó a su habitación al chico de sus confusiones. Una parte suya pensó en llevarlo a su propia habitación con tal de despertar a su lado. A pesar de todo, la frase de sus labios se quedó en su cabeza repitiéndose incesantemente. Al salir fue a dormir y como una última cosa antes de cerrar los ojos dijo absurdamente:

— Por qué no pude detenerlo...

 **Capítulo 2: Un despertar diferente.**

La luz de la mañana entro por la ventana sin piedad sacando de su sueño al cuerpo que descansaba boca abajo agotado, ya sea por el trabajo o la borrachera de la noche anterior, sin contar la "actividad extra" a la que fue sometido. Apenas abrió los ojos y con un largo bostezo trató de incorporarse.

En la habitación contigua, el otro cuerpo durmiente se negó a salir tratando de seguir durmiendo, sin embargo dio algunas vueltas y una de ellas lo tumbó al piso sacándolo de su sueño de una forma abrupta.

— ¡Maldición! ...que demonios...hash...mmm...me siento tan bien... tan relajado mmmm...

Se estiró como un gato recién despertando y de pronto la realidad lo consumió:

— Es raro...esp… esperen...qu…que...!QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ! — Comenzó a gritar viendo con horror que esa habitación no era la suya. —Ese maldito seguro se aprovechó de nuevo. ¡Lo matare!

Tan sumido en su cólera no se percató de su gran problema, por lo que al llegar al baño con la finalidad de asearse como siempre lo hacía luego de que su aprovechado kohai lo cogía con la guardia baja, se percató de algo aún más extraño. Observó sus manos, su pijama y hasta que tocó sus cabellos entendió lo grave del asunto:

— ¡Qué es esto! ¡Qué demonios está pasando!— Se miró al espejo y no pudo creer lo que vio reflejado. — Esto no es posible...

En la otra habitación el otro joven tampoco pudo creer lo que pasaba, su cuerpo le pesaba, le dolía la espalda, pero aun peor era el dolor que sentía en su trasero. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta donde estaba, solo sabía que se sentía como si le hubiera pasado una aplanadora. Después de sacudir su cabeza se dio cuenta de algo aún más aterrador:

— ¿Ca...cabello? Este cabello no es mío...y que pasa con mis ojos... ¡Dios! ¡No veo bien! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún estoy dormido?

Del otro lado del pasillo una inconfundible voz resonó:

—¡MORINAGAAAA!

El pobre asistente supuso que todo es parte de un sueño extraño, sin embargo se levantó de la cama aún con la visión borrosa y con el cansancio, cosa que lo llevó a caer al suelo de inmediato. Se sobó su rostro con dolor mientras de inmediato entró alguien más con él:

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Maldito que hiciste! ¡Qué diablos está pasando!

Cuando lo vio en el suelo no comprendió nada, ya que pudo observar su propio cuerpo en otra parte:

— Sempai espera, ¿qué pasa? Tu voz tú, tu...yo... ¿Qué está pasando? No veo nada. ¿Espera estoy soñando?

— No miserable gusano. — Lo cogió del cuello y comenzó a ahogarlo. — Me vas a decir ahora mismo ¿qué diablos hiciste? ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí en tu cuerpo y tú estas en el mío?

— ¡Queee! Sem…sempai estas ahogándome es decir ahogándote...—lo soltó — Sempai no sé de qué hablas, estoy igual de enredado que tú, no sé qué pasa, es más ¿por qué no puedo enfocar bien? — En ese momento Souichi le paso sus lentes a Morinaga.

— ¡Tu vista es horrible! — Le dijo en cuanto pudo verlo bien.

— Bien ahora explícate ¿qué diablos hiciste? ¿Cómo es que estamos en este predicamento?

— Yo no hice nada sempai, lo juro no hice nada...

— ¿Entonces como explicas que esto esté pasando? ¡Maldición, nadie cambia de cuerpo de la noche a la mañana! El ultimo recuerdo que tengo es que bebimos, y como siempre, te aprovechaste de la situación para hacer tus perversiones y luego yo...yo...

Souichi se quedó rojo como nunca, pues se acordó de lo que sintió, sintió su cuerpo arder y lo que le pidió a su kohai... Tapo su boca con su mano pues eso lo recordó claramente. No lo creía, ¿él le pidió más? Eso no era posible...

— Se..sempai...sempai po… ¿podemos discutir esto con calma? Yo tampoco entiendo nada… — Le dijo Morinaga dándose la vuelta con un ligero sonrojo pues lo que vio no tenía explicación lógica. Entonces observó a su sempai y continuó: — Creo que por el momento necesitas darte una ducha fría...

— ¿Ducha fría? ¿Por qué tendría que...— No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio que un bulto se levantaba en sus pantalones. El sólo hecho de recordar esa escena lo había excitado, exclamando enojado: — ¡Dios tu cuerpo es un pervertido! — Le dijo girándose y partiendo a la ducha.

Morinaga por su parte, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Con fastidio se preguntó por qué razón el debería siempre hacerlo, puesto que sintió injusta aquella situación y pensó que quizá su Sempai debería aprender a hacer algo más que sus experimentos y sus reportes.

— Esto está mal—dijo desanimado el joven de cabello azulado. Él jamás se había quejado de hacer el desayuno, menos se le pasaría por la cabeza el hacer que Souichi aprenda a cocinar por dos razones muy sencillas: a él le encantaba atender a su sempai y la otra era que el simple hecho de proponérselo ameritaría de seguro un brutal castigo por parte del mayor.

Por otro lado, Souichi se enfrentaba a otro problema en la ducha, no lograba que su erección bajara ni un centímetro.

«Ese maldito pervertido...como es que no puede controlarse...». Pensó molesto, ya que debía pensar en algo rápido aparte de la ducha helada para poder salir y enfrentar una vez más a su kohai.

— No entiendo como paso esto, pero seguro que Morinaga es el culpable— Expresó en voz alta mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado. Repaso los hechos de la tarde anterior para ver cómo habían llegado ese predicamento y conforme avanzaron los minutos la erección bajo; incluso la ira que sentía en un principio desapareció al punto de sentirse algo culpable de haber maltratado tan temprano a su pobre kohai y pensó en disculparse.

Al llegar, vio que su kohai ya tenía listo es desayuno. Se sentaron a comer y al tiempo que Morinaga le servía, Souichi intentó disculparse:

—Morinaga yo… quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana, sé que no fue la mejor manera de preguntarte que es lo que está pasando y aunque estoy seguro que es tu culpa, siento mucho mi comportamiento, pero debes entender que esto no es normal.

Morinaga trató de entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era posible acaso? ¿Su sempai tirano se estaba disculpando por maltratarlo? En otras circunstancias lo habría tomado como un mensaje del cielo, como algo que jamás volvería a ocurrir y le saltaría encima en un abrazo pero en ese momento solo lo miro de reojo y le dijo con seriedad:

— Está bien sempai, ahora debemos pensar como paso esto.

El desayuno fue bastante extraño con un Morinaga molesto por alguna razón y un Souichi preocupado intentado de pensar qué había hecho para que su kohai este así.

— Sempai, voy a bañarme. — Le dijo el menor, después de levantar todo y salir de la cocina.

— ¡Oi! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada pervertido con mi cuerpo! Te lo advierto, si lo haces lo pagaras caro. — Expresó con enfado.

— Sempai que desconfiado, no te preocupes no tengo ánimos de hacer nada. — respondió de forma molesta e indiferente.

Luego de salir de su "inocente" ducha matutina, Morinaga se arregló para ir a la universidad. Demoraron un poco más de lo usual ya que él no sabía que ponerse, a razón de que el guardarropa de su sempai, era muy distinto al suyo y el combinar la ropa no se le daba tan fácil. Para Souichi unos jeans y una camisa eran suficientes para salir a cualquier lado. Algo muy distinto fue mirar aquellas prendas sin saber qué cosa podría ir con que.

— Morinaga es enserio, pareces una chica ¡Para qué diablos te arreglas tanto solo es ponerse algo de ropa y salir!

De camino a la universidad iban planeando que harían para pasar desapercibidos durante el día…

— ¿Sempai qué haremos? Tú y yo somos muy distintos, debo asistir a mis clases y cumplir con mis horarios en el laboratorio ¿Cómo haremos para que tus kohais no se den cuenta de esto?

— Mmmm...En el laboratorio no habrá problema, diremos que el día de hoy tú los dirigirás mientras yo hare los reportes atrasados y te asistiré. No creo que haya mucha diferencia, ya que yo estaré ahí si te equivocas.

— Gracias sempai…

— ¿Eh?...¿Por qué?

— Por decir que no hay mucha diferencia si diriges tu o yo, eso me hace sentir importante y que Valoras mis esfuerzos. — Le dijo el jovencito a su sempai esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

— Eso… eso es porque es cierto, eres muy listo y siempre has sabido hacer bien tu trabajo, no he tenido mayor problema al trabajar contigo. Todo lo contrario, desde el principio me fuiste útil, no como los demás. — Respondió de forma amable, por lo que Morinaga sonrió aún mas.

— Gracias sempai …

— No …no hagas eso...

— ¿Que no haga qué?

— No hagas eso, yo no sonrió así. — Le dijo un poco apenado.

— ¡Ah cierto! Sería un poco raro que vieran al tirano de agricultura sonriendo, creerán que el fin del mundo se acerca. — Expresó con una carcajada que se escuchó por toda la calle.

— ¡Ya te pasaste de la raya gusano! ¡No tenías que decirlo de esa manera¡— Lo regañó gritando Souichi y dando algunos golpes.

— ¡Sempai no! No me golpees, es tu cuerpo no lo maltrates.

— Es cierto lo había olvidado.

Llegando a la universidad, Morinaga le preguntó a su sempai ¿Qué haría el en su lugar? Además de aconsejarlo para que las cosas salieran bien:

— Sempai por favor toma mis notas, y no seas malo con nadie por favor...sabes que soy muy sociable, sólo no espantes a mis compañeros. — Al decir aquello un temor lo invadió por la reacción de su sempai ante sus palabras. Sin embargo no esperó aquella respuesta amable:

— Lo sé. Entiendo que eres muy popular y que siempre estas rodeado de esos vagos que no tienen nada útil que hacer...

— Que malo sempai...solo trata de ser amable por favor...— Una venita palpitante se veía en la frente de Souichi luego de aquella última frase, a pesar de ello repondió:

— Sí Morinaga, no te preocupes. Tu solo vigila los experimentos y trata de no equivocarte.

Souichi le mostro los experimentos pendientes a Morinaga para que supiera como debía comenzar el día, mientras él asistiría con algo de fastidio a tomar las clases de Morinaga, por lo que dijo antes de marchar:

— Simplemente debería faltar, esas cosas ya las sé.

— Sempai no seas así, necesito mis notas, tengo que estudiarlas y en mi salón nadie toma notas al menos no las toman adecuadamente y no entiendo nada. En tu caso sé que puedes hacerlo y que si tú me las explicas no me será difícil entender.

En eso tenía razón, si había algo que su kohai no entendiera, él le explicaba de la manera más práctica y captaba al instante.

La mañana pasó lenta para ambos. Souichi tomando apuntes con la cara más fastidiosa que podía, se había excluido en un rincón, contestaba las preguntas del profesor cada vez que las hacía, pero había algo que no lograba entender, sentía una urgencia de salir rápido de esas aburridas clases e ir a su laboratorio, no sólo por el hecho de que era el lugar donde se sentía más a gusto, sino por que ansiaba ver lo más pronto posible a su kohai. Además para él, esas clases no significaban un reto a su inteligencia, ya que todos esos conocimientos los había adquirido desde hace tiempo.

Sin notarlo desde un lado las chicas del salón comenzaban a murmurar:

—Morinaga-san está actuando muy extraño, al parecer está molesto por algo.

— Si, será que después de tanto tiempo al lado de Tatsumi sempai, ¿se estará contagiando de su mal genio?

— Nooo eso sería terrible, él es tan lindo que no puede contagiarse de ese tirano.

Souichi escuchó los cuchicheos de esas chicas, de manera que estuvo a punto de levantarse y ponerlas en su lugar pero lo pensó bien luego de recordar lo que su kohai dijo que fuese amable.

En el laboratorio las cosas marchaban bien, más que bien pues aunque los kohais cometieron algunos errores, esta vez no se escucharon los gritos de Souichi. Todo lo contrario, hubo un momento en que Souichi ayudo a Mika con un reactivo que había hecho mal y hasta le regalo una sonrisa, a lo que la chica quedo completamente roja.

—Tadokoro, algo le pasa a Tatsumi sempai. ¿Lo viste cierto? ¿Viste que sonrió?

— Si, si lo vi. Incluso creo que lo oí tararear una canción, esto es extraño ¿le pasara algo?

Morinaga los alcanzo a escuchar y con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que levantarles la voz...

— Que tanto cuchichean par de inútiles, ¡por qué no se ponen a trabajar en lugar de estar preocupados por una tontería como esa!

Al escuchar esos gritos, Souichi que estaba en la puerta, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por inercia se había llevado las manos a la cabeza de forma instintiva. Entonces pensó para sí mismo: «!Diablos! Así se siente este idiota cuando le grito...esto es nuevo...»

Morinaga al verlo, sin salirse de su papel le grito:

— ¡AH! Por fin llegas. ¡Cámbiate rápido y ven aquí a trabajar que estamos en un punto crítico!

Mika y Tadokoro se miraron, y pensaron que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Al terminar con los pendientes, se fueron a casa repasando lo que habían hecho en el día. Una vez en el apartamento, Morinaga preparaba la cena al mismo tiempo que contestaba las preguntas de Souichi que llenaba los reportes del día. Mientras cenaban, Souichi le dijo a Morinaga que el socializar con sus amigos casi le provoca una ulcera.

— Morinaga como puedes tener amigos tan idiotas, solo hablan de chicas, películas y las chicas solo hablan de chicos y fiestas. En serio escoge mejor a tus amigos.

— Sempai no digas eso, son buenos amigos. Por el contrario a usted al ir a almorzar, nadie se me acerco me sentí solo... Un silencio se hizo presente...

— Bien vamos a dormir, estoy cansado. Además mañana debemos levantarnos temprano y pensar cómo diablos deshacer esto. No quiero quedarme así para toda la vida.

Souichi se dio una ducha y se fue a su habitación a descansar, a pesar de que le parecía un poco extraño entrar en su propia habitación.

Morinaga por su parte hizo lo mismo, puesto que después de una inocente ducha como la de la mañana, se fue a su habitación, aunque ya en ella le dio curiosidad saber que sentiría si tocaba su cuerpo.

.

.

PDV Souichi.

Después de este extraño día, lo único que quería era llegar a descansar, No obstante todo fue en vano, ya que por mi cabeza pasaban pensamientos raros. Esta sensación, la necesidad de estar a su lado no me ha dejado, para colmo tuve que soportar sus aburridas horas de clase y aun más, a los idiotas de sus compañeros. Cuando trate de concentrarme en tomar apuntes, su rostro es decir, mi rostro llegaba a mi cabeza como flashes… ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

A la hora del almuerzo no pude acompañarlo, a razón de que el profesor me pidió que le ayudara con unos informes y sólo pude pasar rápido por la cafetería a tomar algo y lo vi ahí sentado… ¿De verdad nadie se me acerca? ¿Será que es cierto que los intimido tanto?

Luego de terminar de ayudar al profesor de Morinaga, salí prácticamente corriendo al laboratorio, la necesidad de verlo se hizo mayor. Menuda fue mi sorpresa al escucharlo gritar, este cuerpo enseguida comenzó a temblar y por reflejo tape mi cabeza con mis manos, me hizo un poco de gracia notar que sus gritos me intimidan.

Al llegar al departamento, mientras Morinaga preparaba la cena yo iniciaba a trabajar con los reportes, me sorprende que mientras cocina, me conteste todo lo que le pregunto, de verdad es muy listo, él es especial, tan fascinante.

Mientras cenábamos le comente que por su bien, escogiera mejor a sus amigos, de verdad son unos idiotas, él por su parte mencionó que se había sentido solo durante el almuerzo, ya que nadie se le acerco. Claro era yo después de todo, casi nadie se me acerca y aunque me dio algo de tristeza escucharlo, de inmediato paso por mi mente abrazarlo… y tal vez ¿besarlo? ¡Pero que rayos! ¿Cómo puedo pensar en esas cosas en este momento?

Me levante rápido y le dije que era mejor ir a dormir para pensar bien que haríamos el día siguiente, la verdad comencé a sentir la misma incomodidad en mi entrepierna. Morinaga de verdad es un enfermo pervertido, estar en este cuerpo es frustrante, sus reacciones no puedo controlarlas. Si no puedo lograr controlar aunque sea un poco sus pervertidos impulsos, esto podría traer más complicaciones. ¿Será que él igual se sentirá así cuando está en su propio cuerpo?

Luego de mi suplicio bajo la ducha helada otra vez, fui a mi habitación esperando descansar un poco. Me tire en mi cama repasando una vez más como arreglar este problema, cuando de pronto mi propia esencia me produjo una sensación única, como si pudiera perderme en ella, por reflejo abrace mi almohada y para mi gran terror volvía a tener una enorme erección. ¡Esto es el colmo!

— ¡Maldición Morinaga, tu estúpido cuerpo tiene vida propia!, Mira como estoy solo por recostarme en mi cama — Grité a viva voz enojado.

Salí a reclamarle. Entre en su habitación y encontré a ese idiota tocando mi cuerpo de forma sospechosa.

— ¡Maldito pervertido que crees que estás haciendo!

— Na..nada sempai. Juro que no hacía nada.

— ¡Crees que soy idiota! Quita tus manos de ahí.

— Sempai, no te enojes, no hacía nada malo, solo quería ver si tu cuerpo reaccionaba a mí, pero con tus manos no logre nada… al menos no lo que yo quisiera…

— ¿Qué acabas de decir infeliz?

— Na… nada sempai solo digo que por más que intenté tocar ciertas partes de tu cuerpo, al ser tus manos ,al parecer no logro nada.

Este idiota claramente me está desafiando. ¿Acaso dice que si no es él quien me toca, mi cuerpo no va a reaccionar?

— ¿Ah? ¿Intentas decir que si no eres tu quien me toca mi cuerpo no va a reaccionar? ¡Ja! ¡No creas eso con tanta confianza¡

PDV MORINAGA…

Que día más largo. Me alegra saber que sempai confía tanto en mí, sólo falta una hora y él vendrá para poder terminar con sus experimentos, y qué bueno que los kohais trabajen tan bien, no entiendo por qué sempai grita tanto. Bueno será su costumbre, creo. Me siento un poco raro, Mika me mira muy extraño desde hace un rato. De pronto los escuché mientras llegué silenciosamente cerca de ellos. Hablaban de mi forma extraña de actuar, de manera que tuve que darles un poco de actuación y muy a mi pesar las grite:

— ¡Que tanto cuchichean par de inútiles! ¡Por que no se ponen a trabajar en lugar de estar preocupados por una tontería como esa!

Deje de gritar y vi que sempai estaba en la puerta cubriéndose con las manos y ahora le grite a él:

— ¡Ah por fin llegas! ¡Cámbiate rápido y ven a trabajar que estamos en un punto crítico!

Dios le grite a sempai, de seguro que me va a moler a golpes. Entonces me percaté que no podría golpearme en mi cuerpo, al menos no delante de los asistentes, respiré profundo y continuamos.

En el departamento, cocinar y a la vez verme llenar los reportes me causa una sensación extraña. Será mejor que no lo piense mucho si no me volveré loco. Al cabo de varios minutos cenábamos, fue entonces que sempai me pidió que escoja a mis amigos de mejor forma. ¡Qué le pasa! ¡Son mis amigos! No es mi culpa que él no sepa socializar y siempre este solo. Incluso hoy ni siquiera me acompaño a almorzar, sólo paso de largo. Sentí la necesidad de reprochárselo, pero ¿Por qué me molesto tanto? Es como si su mal genio siguiera aquí.

Mientras le contaba lo solo que me sentí en la comida, me dio la impresión que se acercaba, podría jurar que quería abrazarme, pero eso no es posible, aunque igual me emocionó imaginarlo aunque a la vez ¿angustia? Este cuerpo me trastorna con tantos sentimientos contradictorios. En el laboratorio apreciaba lo mismo, una necesidad de verlo, pero luego cuando llegó tenía los nervios de punta. Me puse a la defensiva… sempai… ¿siempre te sientes así?

Sempai se levantó rápido de la mesa algo incómodo y partió a la ducha, no le di importancia ya que me toca levantar todo. Luego de que lo escuché salir me fui también a la ducha, pero por mi cabeza rondaba una duda… más que una duda, tenia curiosidad de saber que pasará si toco este cuerpo. ¿Ocurrirá lo mismo que cuando me toco? Masturbarme no es algo me guste hacer muy seguido, prefiero ir dentro de sempai, eso sí podría hacerlo a diario sin cansarme, me pregunto… ¿Qué sentiré si toco este cuerpo…?

En mi habitación la curiosidad me carcomía, cerré la puerta aunque sin el seguro, estaré en el cuerpo de sempai pero no soy tan desconfiado como él, además él nunca entraría aquí. Cuando lo hace es porque prácticamente lo obligo.

Con un poco de nervios comencé a buscar esos puntos en el cuerpo de sempai, esos que ya me conozco de memoria, a pesar de ello no logré nada, incluso traté de imaginármelo pero tampoco pasó nada. De un momento a otro uno de sus recuerdos pasó por mi cabeza, uno donde lo tomaba como tantas veces y sentí ese delicioso cosquilleo. No fue como lo que siento normalmente, sin embargo similar. Me centré en aquello, las sensaciones colmando cada parte de mí. De pronto sempai entró gritando como un loco y literalmente me encontró con las manos en la masa…

— ¡Maldición Morinaga, tu estúpido cuerpo tiene vida propia! Mira como estoy solo por recostarme en mi cama. ¡Maldito pervertido que crees que estás haciendo!

— Na.. nada sempai. Juro que no hacía nada.

— Crees que soy idiota, quita tus manos de ahí

— Sempai, no …no te enojes no hacía nada malo, solo quería ver si tu cuerpo reaccionaba a mí, pero con tus manos no logre nada…al menos no lo que yo quisiera.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir infeliz?

— No dije nada sempai, sólo digo que por más que intente tocar ciertas partes de tu cuerpo, al ser tus manos no logro nada… —Dios ahora si va a matarme.

—¿Ah? Intentas decir que ¿Si no eres tu quien me toca mi cuerpo no va a reaccionar? ¡Ja! ¡No creas eso con tanta confianza¡

¿De verdad? ¿Sempai está desafiándome? ¿A caso no es consciente de lo que está diciendo? De todas maneras tengo que salir de la duda, de manera que dije:

— Anda sempai tócame. Demuestra que es cierto lo que dices.

Al parecer su intención era molerme a golpes tal como pensé, pero no lo haría, ni siquiera es capaz de acercarse. Bueno eso al menos eso era lo que yo creía…

.

.

El jovencito de cabello azulado, ahora en el cuerpo de su sempai lo desafiaba abierta y descaradamente poniendo la cara más picara que podía.

— Anda sempai tócame. Demuestra que es cierto lo que dices.

El mayor hirviendo de rabia pensó molerlo a golpes pero eso sólo haría que se lastime a sí mismo. Por alguna razón accedió sin pensarlo bien y acepto. Lo que de hecho era una pésima idea, ya que había veces en que su cuerpo reaccionaba incluso al perfume de su kohai y aunque él lo negaba hasta la muerte, su cuerpo siempre fue más sincero. Ahora bien, supuse que si evitaba tocar ciertos puntos que el mismo conocía lograría demostrarle que no tenía relación su cuerpo con el cuerpo de Moringa. Justo en ese instante recordó que cada vez que su kohai tocaba su cuello o su cintura, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

— Bien sempai, si no quieres no importa, eso solo prueba mi punto y que lo que digo es cierto. —dijo el muchachito tentando a su suerte.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Ven aquí miserable gusano! Lo tomó precisamente de la cintura, posó su mano derecha sobre su torso desnudo y comenzó a bajar no muy lento, puesto que se conocía bien y sabía que era peligroso bajar despacio. Luego puso su otra mano en la espalda de su kohai, vagando por sus hombros y con la punta de sus dedos rosó bajando por su columna. Estaba tan concentrado en no tocar "esos lugares" que no se percató que su kohai respiraba agitado y sonrojado hasta las orejas...

En el instante en que recibió un pequeño quejido de Morinaga sintió su sangre hervir y aquellas limitantes que poseía su propio cerebro en el cuerpo ajeno de cabello azulado no se encontraron para impedirle sentir el fuego en sus pantalones. Sus labios besaron con lascivia los de su kohai en su propio cuerpo y por extraño que parezca, Morinaga intento detenerlo:

— ¡Oh sempai no!

— ¿Por qué no? Si tú siempre acabas forzándome.

—Es que esto es demasiado, tú cuerpo es tan distinto, creo que me prende tan solo sentir tu mano sobre mi pecho.

En ese instante Souichi no podía resistirse más, una necesidad imperiosa de unirse a su sumiso kohai con el ardiente fuego entre sus pantalones lo sobrecogió. Dejo de pensar, podía percibir el aroma tan seductor viniendo del cuerpo entre sus brazos. La mirada avergonzada de Morinaga no sabía que hacer o que decir, aunque no duro mucho expectante pues fue arrastrado hasta la cama en la que sin notarlo arranco sus propias ropas y las de Morinaga que se resistió expresando:

— Sempai nooo, no hagas esto, no tienes idea de lo que haces y vas a lastimarme. Lastimaras tu propio cuerpo.

— No seas cobarde Morinaga tu siempre haces eso y yo te he aceptado ¿no? Ahora es tu turno de relajarte

— No eres tú mismo sempai.

— Claro que no soy el mismo, estoy en tu cuerpo y esto que siento no puedo detenerlo.

Souichi lo besaba como jamás lo había imaginado, recorría todo su cuerpo tocando sus lugares más sensibles. Ante esto Morinaga, sentía las contradicciones de su cabeza luchar con el placer que le provocaban las caricias tan lujuriosas que recibía. Antes de darse cuenta, Souichi ya bajaba por su vientre a lamer su miembro que se erguía deseoso de atención:

— ¡Ah! Sem… sempai con… con tu boca ¡nooo! ahg...

— ¿No? ¡Vamos Morinaga solo disfrútalo! No me molesta hacerlo. — Era casi escucharse a sí mismo convenciendo a su sempai

— Sempai ya no resisto...de … detente. — Morinaga sin más se corrió dentro de la boca de su sempai, quien se tragó todo sin ningún tipo de protesta. Es más, parecía disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo.

— Bien ahora lo que sigue.

Tomo un poco de semen que aun salía de Morinaga y comenzó a prepararlo de la misma manera que su kohai lo hacía. A Morinaga se le pusieron los nervios de punta al sentir la intrusión, es que jamás pensó que su sempai sería capaz de hacer algo así. Souichi por su parte pasaba su lengua en círculos sobre una de sus tetillas tratando de provocarle esa sensación que a él mismo volvía loco cuando su kohai se lo hacía. Al mismo tiempo ya forzaba dos dedos en la entrada de su kohai que en un espasmo de placer lanzo un gemido que hizo que Souichi volviera a perder la compostura. Entonces le susurró al oído:

— Morinaga, sé que esto te gusta. Lo sé porque es mi cuerpo, solo disfruta.

Souichi parecía estar poseído por una fuerza extraña y usaba las mismas frases que su kohai para convencerlo. A los pocos movimientos notó que la resistencia en la parte que lo recibiría se hizo poca, de manera que dijo al tiempo que pasó su lengua sobre la oreja de su kohai:

— Ya estás listo voy a entrar.

— Sempai, sempai por favor, ya no sigas, no volveré a forzarte. ¿Es que no puedes detenerte?

— Sabes bien que no. Dime Morinaga, ¿tú lo harías?

Levantó un poco las caderas de Tetsuhiro y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio para no lastimarlo. Aunque no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sabía también que no podía lastimar su propio cuerpo.

— Morina…ga, la sensación es, es increíble. Siento que podría correrme enseguida. Pero no quiero, sólo deseo que tú también lo disfrutes.

Espero a que su kohai se acostumbrara y también que se le pasaran un poco sus ansias de venirse. Después de un par de minutos en los que aprovechó para besarlo pasionalmente se acercó un poco más a su oído para susurrarle:

— ¿Ya me puedo mover? — A lo que no tuvo ninguna contestación y como el que calla otorga, comenzó con el vaivén.

Los gemidos excitados de Morinaga se escucharon por toda la habitación una y otra vez encantando cada vez más a su sempai que se movió arrebatadamente.

— Se.. sempai, ¡ah! ¡Ah! Más despacio...sempai…

Si bien para el cuerpo de Souichi la sensación no era nueva, para la cabeza de Morinaga que se encontraba ahí sí lo era, no porque le molestara del todo, sino por las contradicciones que sentía; por un lado ese cuerpo tan distinto al suyo quería que esa dulce entrega no terminara, pero por otro lado, algo en su interior también le gritaba que eso estaba mal, que debía detenerlo aunque lamentablemente para él, eso ya era imposible. Sólo podía dejarse llevar ante los estímulos y la pasión que ese hombre le estaba entregando.

— Así que esto es lo que sientes cuando me lo haces… —dijo Souichi al verse sobrepasado de placer embistiendo con todo lo que tenía a su kohai, que se derretía en sus brazos entre jadeos y besos aferrado a su espalda.

No pudo evitar pensar en que no pondría tantos peros a la hora de tener sexo con Morinaga y además quizá tomarlo alguna vez con su propio cuerpo...

—Sempai… sempai ya no puedo soportar más ...me corro...

Souichi al escucharlo acelero las embestidas para sumarse al orgasmo de su kohai que esta vez también dejaba sus uñas marcadas en su espada.

Souichi jamás imaginó aquella sensación tan ardiente de tomar a Tetsuhiro. Algo dentro de su cabeza lo emocionó bastante y sintió una enorme satisfacción agradable en cada parte de su cuerpo recorrerlo una y otra vez. Salió despacio del interior de su kohai pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Por impulso puso su brazo debajo del cuello de su kohai y se acomodó abrasándolo. Esa dulce acción tomó por sorpresa a Morinaga, el cual no se movió ni un centímetro, simplemente se acurruco dándole la espalda y fingió dormir. Por su cabeza pasaban decenas de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, pues todavía no podía creer que su sempai lo había tomado sin miramientos y sin ningún tipo de pudor o remordimiento. Encima de todo lo abrazaba como si fuera algo muy preciado, de la misma forma como lo hacía él. Podría decirse que debería estar feliz pero no era así, ya que una lágrima se deslizó silenciosa por su mejilla, y ya sea por cansancio o por no seguir pensando más, se durmió.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lindas aquí les traigo el capitulo dos de esta loca historia, espero de verdad les guste ya que le estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo y cariño. Quiero de ante mano agradecerles el darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Agradezco también a Gaby por su dibujo esta precioso me encanta como captas lo que quiero trasmitir en la historia y lo interpretas en un dibujo…de verdad gracias y por supuesto a Laura Paty por su ayuda y tiempo gracias por tenerme paciencia jejej…

Bueno ahora sin más preámbulo a leer…

LO QUE TU SIENTES…

Sin duda esa noche fue la más extraña y confusa en la vida de Morinaga, su sempai lejos de ser la persona reservada y tímida de siempre, había perdido el control por completo, no escuchó sus suplicas ni ninguna de sus protestas, solo lo tomo dejándose llevar por la pasión y lujuria del momento, eso pensaba él por eso un profundo sentimiento de vacío y tristeza se apodero de su corazón…

— ¿Que debería hacer? Debería decirle algo…aunque solo sería más fácil no decirle nada…— meditaba mientras el agua cubría su cuerpo dejando que sus pensamientos se refrescaran y la frustración pasara a un segundo plano observando las marcas que su sempai, en el arrebato de lujuria, dejo en su cuerpo.

—No diré nada, si lo menciona, ya pensare en algo—decía mirándose al espejo. Preparar el desayuno como todos los días lo distrajo por unos momentos, dejo de pensar en lo que paso y se dedicó a leer las notas que su sempai tomo para él, el día anterior.

Por otro lado, Souichi despertaba con una extraña alegría en su pecho que lo hizo sonreír al abrir los ojos, se levantó de un salto y se metió a la ducha prácticamente cantando. Mientras se vestía repaso lo que hizo la noche anterior, las sensaciones, los besos, las caricias que le dio y que también recibió de su kohai. Todo aquello los pudo percibir de otra manera, sin las ataduras que él mismo poseía y que no le dejaban demostrar el afecto que de verdad sentía, de manera que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se dirigió a la cocina donde el panorama era completamente opuesto. Un Morinaga cabizbajo, con el ceño fruncido y una actitud a la defensiva, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Souichi que lentamente se acercó y se sentó esta vez a su lado

—Morinaga…ehm..¿Cómo estás?— Le dijo un poco apenado.

— ¿Eh? Yo…yo, estoy bien sempai… El desayuno está listo. Espera y te sirvo enseguida. — Le dijo tratando de evadirlo y levantándose rápido para que Souichi no viera su rostro completamente rojo, a lo que Souichi se levantó junto con él y lo siguió a la cocina…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, digo…tu estas… ¿tu cuerpo está bien? Es que lo digo porque… bueno tu y yo…anoche…

— ¡Que dices sempai!... ¡Es muy temprano para que estés diciendo esas cosas! Mejor apresúrate en desayunar, hoy debemos averiguar qué rayos paso y cómo vamos a solucionarlo.

Esta vez Souichi quedo en silencio, nunca había escuchado a su kohai gritarle de esa forma, al menos no en serio, pero por lo que veía Morinaga estaba muy molesto.

—Está bien, no tengo hambre vámonos de una vez.

Partieron a la universidad en completo silencio, ninguno quería hablar pues no sabían cuál sería la reacción del otro. Al llegar, nuevamente Souichi partió a tomar el lugar de su kohai en el salón y Morinaga el lugar de su sempai en el laboratorio. Las mismas chicas del día anterior notaron que Morinaga estaba muy triste y escribía de manera automática sin mostrar interés en la clase, por lo que al salir al descanso se le acercaron para subirle el ánimo.

—Morinaga-san… ¿qué te ocurre?, estas muy triste hoy no saludaste a nadie…mmmm… déjame adivinar…peleaste otra vez con Tatsumi-sempai…

—Eh? Por qué creen que me pelee con…sempai…

—Es lógico, cada vez que llegas con esa cara es porque te peleaste con él o porque seguro te obliga a trabajar y te encierra en ese laboratorio hasta que ya no puedes con el cansancio…

Souichi suspiro desanimado no tena ganas de discutir con nadie…

—Ya no lo molesten, a Morinaga-san le gusta mucho trabajar junto a Tatsumi-san son una dupla perfecta, cada experimento que logran siempre es un éxito, además, así se han llevado siempre y por más que se lo digan, Morinaga siempre va a defender a su sempai. — decía el joven poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro…— Además tu sabes Morinaga-san, si tienes algún problema, siempre cuentas con nosotros, podemos ir por alguna película o al restaurante familiar al que fuimos la última vez con el grupo de agricultura…no lo sé, solo cambia esa cara…— Le dijo por ultimo antes de marcharse y dejarlo pensando…

— ¡Ah Morinaga san!… ¿por qué no comienzas por llevarle su café a Tatsumi-san? eso siempre te resulta… ¿no?

Eso ultimo lo dejo pensando un poco, todos ya conocían su rutina de trabajar hasta tarde, de esclavizarlo en el laboratorio, pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que esos chicos sabían más de Morinaga que él…¿En qué momento Morinaga salió con el grupo de agricultura? ¿Cuál restaurante familiar? ¿Qué películas vería Morinaga con su amigo Yamaguchi? Esto le hizo ver que de verdad no sabía nada de su kohai, sólo lo que pasó con su familia y eso también lo supo el día que su hermano llego a torturarlo con su pasado, pero de igual manera tuvo que sacárselo en contra de su voluntad.

Todo lo contrario pasaba con su kohai, él lo conocía a la perfección, conocía sus más íntimos pensamientos, el dolor que sintió ante la pérdida de su madre, el amor que profesaba a su familia y a su trabajo, sus comidas favoritas que siempre que podía las preparaba para él, hasta como le gustaba su café y todo eso lo sabía sin siquiera preguntarle, porque ese jovencito tan abnegado se dio el trabajo de descubrir todos y cada uno de sus gustos por el hecho innegable que lo amaba con todo su ser. Con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, decidió que debía averiguar más sobre su kohai.

Un poco más animado se levantó con un nuevo objetivo, ahora la pregunta era ¿cómo? Por supuesto que no podía ir por ahí preguntando cómo era Morinaga, siendo que él tenía esa apariencia. Así que definió, que lo más sencillo era preguntarle directamente con la excusa de que no sabían cuánto tiempo iban a estar así, por lo tanto debía saber algunas cosas para no dejarlo en evidencia o hacerlo pasar un mal rato por no saber que decir.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido conforme se acercaba a su laboratorio con la intención de conocer más a fondo a su kohai, un sentimiento de felicidad y emoción lo cubrían mientras caminaba. Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos fueron para él durante el día, recordar sus besos y sus caricias le daban una felicidad infinita, un sentimiento de sentirse completo, pleno y lleno de ese afecto que en su interior siempre sintió por su kohai, sólo que sus prejuicios y su orgullo desmedido no le habían permitido expresarlo, ahora sin nada que lo detuviera, sin trabas autoimpuestas podía ir y demostrar algo de ese afecto con tal de verlo feliz.

En contraste con las nuevas sensaciones y los nuevos sentimientos de Souichi, Morinaga no lo había pasado tan bien durante la mañana, cada vez que intentaba realizar un experimento, su poca concentración hacia que se equivocara en detalles tan pequeños, que más de una vez golpeó la mesa con frustración; tanto así, que no había avanzado ni la mitad del trabajo de la mañana. Tan atrasado estaba que los kohais le preguntaron qué le pasaba y si se sentía mal, pues no era común que se equivocara tanto, a lo cual, recibieron un par de gruñidos y ya no lo molestaron con tal de no despertar al tirano que continuaba aletargado. Sólo esperaban que "Morinaga" llegara pronto para calmar la furia de sempai que ya se encontraba en límites peligrosos.

Los pensamientos de Morinaga repasaron:

«A ver…el color está bien…si uso el reactivo que me dejo sempai…. ¡No maldición, lo arruine! ¡No lo puedo creer pero qué demonios! ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Cómo no puedo realizar un simple experimento? No es difícil y ¿por qué rayos me tiemblan tanto las manos otra vez? »

Morinaga lo sabía, ese cuerpo estaba sintiendo los síntomas de la abstinencia. Se le olvido por unos instantes que su sempai era capaz de devorarse una cajetilla de cigarrillos bajo presión y el ya llevaba casi dos días sin darle nicotina a su cuerpo. De manera que continuó resistiendo, rehusando con fuerza en su cabeza:

« ¡No, ni lo sueñes! ¡No voy a caer en ese vicio! Sempai, si puedes mantener mi cuerpo sin sexo mientras estés en él, yo mantendré tu cuerpo sin la horrible nicotina en el tuyo, así tenga que beberme todo el café de la universidad»

Se levantó de inmediato a la cafetería una vez más y mientras caminaba, recordó lo que paso en la noche, ya que Souichi no mantuvo su cuerpo sin sexo. El recuerdo del episodio lo hizo sonrojarse, repaso lo que sintió, el fuego en su interior, los gritos de su inconsciente pidiendo más y más de esas caricias y besos. Aunque ese cuerpo disfruto de formas indescriptibles cada sensación, lo que tenía a Morinaga tan deprimido y sin poder concentrarse, era que esas mismas sensaciones lo confundían cuestionándose incluso si estaba bien, si de verdad era correcto vivir la vida así como lo había hecho desde que supo que era distinto a los demás. Es que ser gay y descubrir su propia identidad jamás fue algo de lo que se arrepintiera, eso no habría pasado por su cabeza, había enfrentado muchas adversidades y nunca dejo que esos problemas lo hicieran desistir o preguntarse si eso era algo malo, todo lo contrario, él era un ser humano con sentimientos tan puros que no albergaba ningún tipo de odio o resentimiento hacia las personas que lo maltrataron. Poseía dentro de sí, una capacidad infinita para entregar amor y perdonar cada desaire y ataque de quienes lo rechazaron. El amor que le entregaba a su sempai era el más puro y sincero que pudiera sentir antes o después, pero ahora en ese cuerpo, las dudas que lo rondaban hacían que se cuestionara si era correcto mantenerse al lado de la persona que tanto amaba, claro que esos cuestionamientos no eran suyos. Así una vez más sintió como una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerla, sus sentimientos de angustia superaban el orgullo, por lo tanto no podía hacer nada para evitar que el llanto se apoderara de él.

Entró en el baño antes que alguien lo viera o más bien vieran al tirano de agricultura llorando en medio del pasillo, claro que no era él… pero quien explicaría algo así. Se lavó la cara, y salió otra vez rumbo a la cafetería, aunque no creyó encontrarse con un panorama como el que se daba a mitad de uno de los pasillos.

.

.

PDV MORINAGA

Debo poner mis pensamientos en orden, esto que siento no es normal, he deseado por tanto tiempo que sempai me demuestre así libremente sus sentimientos y ahora que al parecer lo hace, no siento que sea correcto. Definitivamente esto no puede ser posible, pero tampoco quiero perderlo, tengo que volver a la normalidad, este cuerpo me trastorna. ¿Sempai esto es lo que sientes? Siempre creí que te entendía o por lo menos lo intentaba, pero de haber sabido que te sentías tan confundido por lo que hago contigo, buscaría la forma de no hacerte la existencia más difícil.

Mientras iba a la cafetería por milésima vez, ya no sé cuántas veces han sido durante la mañana, otra vez pude sentir ese malestar en mi corazón, esa angustia que me oprime el pecho y no pude evitar llorar igual que en la noche. Mejor me metí en el baño para calmarme y no poner a sempai en una situación incómoda de que alguien lo viera llorar. En eso estaba cuando vi que en el pasillo tenían a alguien acorralado, dos sujetos sujetaban a otro y otros dos le estaban dando de golpes. Como estaba lejos, no podía ver a quien le propinaban esa golpiza, de manera que me acerque para poder ayudar a la pobre víctima.

Me fue horrible ver que a quien golpeaban era a mi sempai, esos idiotas que me han estado molestando desde que llegaron de intercambio, estaban dándole una paliza aunque por lo que vi él también les había propinado una buena cantidad de golpes, ya que dos de ellos tenían la nariz rota y sangre en los labios y en la cejas. Pero cuatro contra uno no era algo que cualquiera pudiera enfrentar, sempai es muy fuerte y sé que puede defenderse solo, no obstante eso era una exageración, no pude medir mi ira y me les fui encima con golpes de pies y puños defendiendo a mi amado sempai, el que de inmediato se levantó a defenderse en contra de esos abusivos.

Sin notarlo al momento, de los salones contiguos salieron los profesores por el bullicio que se formó, yo estaba descontrolado, quería partirles la cara, los huesos y todo lo que pudiera a esos malditos que estaban golpeando a sempai; cuando fue el mismo quien me detuvo al ver que el director se acercaba a ver que sucedía.

—¡Qué está pasando aquí! ¡Qué significa este espectáculo! Morinaga-kun, ¿por qué se está dando de golpes? ¡Pero mire como esta! Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería. Tatsumi-san, llévelo y luego los quiero ver a todos en mi oficina. — Regañó con enfado el director.

Mi intención de molerlos a golpes no desaparecía, a sempai le costaba trabajo mantenerme sujeto mientras el director nos reprendía, hasta que me volví a ver a sempai que tenía la cara hinchada en su pómulo, el labio inferior sangraba un poco y su ceja izquierda tenía un corte pequeño, pero sangraba igual. Verlo de esa manera indefenso, hizo que mi corazón se desesperara, sin más lo abrasé, pero por más que intentaba darle una palabra que lo haga sentir mejor, las frases morían antes de salir de mis labios.

Lo llevé a la enfermería donde ayudé a curar sus heridas que no eran muchas, pero el solo hecho de verlo así me hacía sentir peor, no sé en qué momento me abrazó y se aferró a mí. La sensación de calidez en mi interior me hizo sentir que debía protegerlo.

—¿Morinaga por qué no me dijiste que esos sujetos te estaban molestando? ¿Quiénes son y por qué querían golpearte? —De inmediato me aparte molesto.

—No es de tu incumbencia sempai. No tiene nada que ver contigo. — le dije cortante.

En realidad no entendí el sentido de mis palabras ¿Por qué le dije eso?

—Es evidente que ahora si es de mi incumbencia. Necesito que me digas qué pasa con ellos, ¿se te olvida que debo ir a hablar con el director? ¿Qué se supone que le diga cuando me pregunte?

Entonces tuve que explicarle que esos sujetos llegaron hace un año, y son del equipo de kendo de la universidad. Al principio no tenía problemas con ellos, pero al parecer comenzó a molestarles mi forma de ser, la verdad no entiendo que es lo que tanto les molesta. Me preocupo de mis amigos, los ayudo en lo que puedo y me llevo bien con todos. Aunque al parecer el rumor que se extendió por la universidad, de que soy gay, los hizo concentrar su ira en mí, fue el pretexto perfecto para que comenzaran a atacarme. Primero sólo eran las típicas frases de «amanerado», «delicado». No le di importancia ya que no es la primera vez que me atacan por ser lo que soy. No pensé que llegarían tan lejos solo porque les molesta mi forma de ser. Una razón más para preguntarme si de verdad hago lo correcto y encima de todo volví a arrastrar a sempai conmigo.

El director nos llamó la atención por el espectáculo que dimos, menos mal que nunca he tenido problemas con nadie así que solo nos fuimos con una advertencia ya que el problema ameritaba una suspensión. Afortunadamente, gracias a la intervención del profesor Fukushima que escuchó todo lo que le dijeron a sempai en el pasillo antes de que yo llegara, salimos solo con la advertencia. Nos dieron la tarde libre para atender las lesiones de sempai en casa. Llegamos al departamento y antes que pudiera decir nada, sempai se me adelanto:

—Morinaga, tenemos que hablar…

.

.

PDV SOUICHI

Salir del departamento enojados me causa algo de tristeza, por primera vez tuve la necesidad de saber aquello que él sintió después que yo… bueno luego que yo hice lo que hice. No pude controlarme pero a la vez percibí tantas cosas que no entendí en su momento. No soy capaz de explicarlo con palabras, es algo tan grande que no encuentro los caracteres que llenen todo lo que este sentimiento contiene. En fin, otro día más y no puedo concentrarme, a razón de que ahora me siento mal, un poco culpable, por haberlo tomado así. Sin embargo él igual hizo lo mismo la primera vez, no analizó nada, sólo lo hizo y ahora actúa igual…igual que yo.

Espero no me pida que me aleje de él, aunque estaría en su derecho, yo abuse de su confianza y solo me dejé llevar por esas alocadas emociones.

Pasaron las horas sin que pudiera escribir nada coherente, por lo que encima de todo, no puedo tomar sus notas como debo.

En el descanso se me acercaron los amigos de Morinaga a ver qué me pasaba y por qué estoy tan triste. Me sorprendió que todos conozcan tan bien al tonto de Morinaga, cada que peleamos llega de la misma manera y sus amigos lo notan. Me causó algo de molestia saber que crean que lo exploto en el laboratorio.

Ese chico…Yamaguchi tiene mucha confianza con el tonto ¡Se atrevió a abrazarme! ¡Quién se cree para tomar esas confianzas con mi kohai! Además ¿qué es eso de que salieron con el grupo de agricultura y cómo es que no me lo dijo? Y para terminar ¿Cuándo y qué películas ve con ese sujeto? Esto no lo había sentido antes ¿por qué me molesta?

Todo esto sólo me demuestra que no sé nada de él, es decir, no todo lo que debería. Él me conoce tan bien, no sé en qué momento aprendió a tratar conmigo. Sabe de mi familia, de mi madre, que amo mi trabajo y mis comidas favoritas. A decir verdad, conoce hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi vida y no sé en qué momento descubrió esas cosas.

Pensaba en eso cuando Yamaguchi me dijo que le llevara un café a «mi sempai», pues eso siempre me resulta. Entonces comprendí que ese idiota todo el tiempo termina convenciéndome de cualquier cosa; a final de cuentas lo perdono y luego vienen sus atenciones exageradas. Para empezar, el simple café hasta hacer lo que le pida con tal que pase por alto sus tonterías.

Me levanté con la firme decisión de saber algo más de él, solo debía preguntar con la excusa de no meterlo en problemas con sus amigos por si me cuestionan algo particular sobre él. Mientras más lo pienso, me doy cuenta que paso la mayor parte del día pensando en él y la sensación en mi pecho es de felicidad, sin querer estoy sonriendo como idiota, y deseando estar a su lado. Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerle ver que lo que siento no esta tan lejos de lo que él dice llevar dentro de sí por mi… ¿Qué es esto que siento? Morinaga siempre me está hablando de amor…y diciendo «te amo sempai, te amo» ¿Será posible? Como explico esto que siento… ¿Estoy... estaré enamorado de ese tonto?

Me detuve un par de minutos analizando lo que acabo de decir…Una vez mencionó que el tamaño de sus sentimientos y los míos no eran iguales, ¿pero cómo mides algo así? Estoy en su cuerpo y lo que siento es igual, o ¿mayor…? Solo que ahora no siento que sea algo tan descabellado, es más, esto es tan agradable. Puedo decirle las cosas que tantas veces quise decir, hacerlo sentir bien, demostrar con palabras y hechos que lo que siento por él, que es algo más que un cariño de amigos. Si es así, tengo que decírselo antes que vuelva a mi cuerpo pues no estoy seguro que pueda hacerlo después, yo mismo me conozco y sé que mis contradicciones no me dejaran expresar esto. Necesito ver a Morinaga… ¡Necesito verlo ahora! Solo él puede aclararme esto…

Corrí emocionado por los pasillos, ansioso de poder ver su rostro y esos hermosos ojos que siempre esquivo por vergüenza, es que cada vez que me mira me siento desnudo, no solo porque es un pervertido, sino porque siento que puede ver atreves de mí, y puede leer cada gesto. La profundidad de su mirada me incomoda por estas sensaciones y ahora lo único que quiero es estar frente a él…

No me imaginé encontrarme a mitad del pasillo con unos idiotas que me amenazaban lanzando insultos y diciéndome cosas repugnantes como que un amanerado como yo no debería asistir libremente a la universidad y menos andarme exhibiendo con tanta libertad…

Estos idiotas no saben con quién están hablando. Luego de escucharlos sin decir nada, para que Morinaga no tenga problemas, me iba a retirar sin hacer ningún escándalo, algo que ni yo mismo entendí, porque si estuviera en mi cuerpo y viera que insultan así a mi kohai estoy seguro que ya los habría matado a golpes sólo que esta vez debía controlarme o eso era lo que iba a hacer, hasta que uno me grito:

—Un sucio amanerado como tú no debería pasearse por aquí, no entiendo como Tatsumi-san te soporta.

—Quizás ya lo convenció y es igual que él, por eso no hace nada y quizás ya hasta son pareja y nadie les dice nada …— Agrego otro, con eso ya no supe de mi autocontrol y les partí la cara, no sabía quién demonios eran pero no se la sacarían fácil. ¿Cómo se atrevían a insultarme y maltratar a Morinaga? Lo único que no pude prever es que eran cuatro, y en un descuido mientras le partí la nariz a uno, otro me tomo por la espalda, sujeto uno de mis brazos y otro me sostuvo del otro comenzando a golpearme. No supe en qué momento alguien apareció por el pasillo, era nada más que mi tonto kohai por quien estoy recibiendo esta golpiza. La expresión en su rostro fue de horror al verme acorralado y pude ver claramente como perdió el control. Comenzó a dar de golpes a diestra y siniestra, todo habría terminado peor de no ser porque nuestro espectáculo llamo la atención de los profesores que estaban por terminar sus clases, además por el director llego a regañarnos.

Me sentí como un estudiante de primaria que regañaban a la mitad del pasillo. Nos ordenaron pasar a la oficina del director por mi conducta, pero antes Morinaga me llevo a la enfermería. Estando allí curo mis heridas, pude ver su cara de angustia y dolor al verme así, quería que no se sintiera mal ya que de verdad lo que hice fue para defenderlo de esos idiotas que lo estaban insultando sin saber quién era yo. Al verlo tan preocupado por mí lo abrace para demostrarle que estoy bien y que lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era sentirlo así, cerca. Su perfume me embriago, quería permanecer así, no sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero era una sensación indescriptible hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar:

— Morinaga, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esos sujetos te estaban molestando? ¿Quiénes son y por qué querían golpearte?

—No es de tu incumbencia sempai. No tiene nada que ver contigo

—Es evidente que ahora si es de mi incumbencia. Necesito que me digas que pasa con ellos…se te olvida que debo ir a hablar con el director ¿qué se supone que le diga cuando me pregunte?

Morinaga me explico que los sujetos están de intercambio y que básicamente les desagrada su forma de ser. Ir a la oficina del director no me causó mucha alegría pero, gracias a que Morinaga nunca había sido conflictivo, salimos sin ningún castigo, sólo una estúpida advertencia, aunque de igual manera nos enviaron a casa con la excusa de curar bien mis golpes. Me pareció más un castigo, ahora perdí medio día de trabajo por golpear a un par de idiotas sin oficio… Al llegar al departamento, debía decirle a Morinaga lo que estaba pensando antes de que me atacaran, antes de que me arrepienta y no haga nada.

—Morinaga, tenemos que hablar…

.

.

Souichi detuvo a Morinaga antes que las ideas se fueran evaporando de su cabeza, ni siquiera había pensado como comenzar a hablarle, lo único que quería era sacar sus sentimientos afuera y que su kohai le explique qué era lo que sentía, ¿cómo explicaba el amor que le profesaba para poder compararlo con lo que el mismo sentía? De esa manera salir por fin de la duda que lo había corroído durante todo el día.

— Sempai, yo también quisiera que hablemos pero ¿no tienes hambre? ¿No quieres que prepare algo antes?

— S…sí, claro… yo iré por unas cervezas mientras preparas algo…

Era evidente que cada uno estaba tratando de evadir la conversación, pero por razones muy distintas, Souichi debía pensar como comenzar a hablar, tenía que poner en orden sus ideas. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas formas de cómo hacer «aquella» pregunta, es que no se había visto jamás en esa situación de tener que preguntar qué se siente estar enamorado o qué es el amor, pero si quería estar seguro antes de hacer una declaración tan delicada como esa. Necesitaba estar seguro para no herir a su compañero.

Los pensamientos en su cabeza fueron una y otra vez a «Sería terrible si se lo digo y no estoy seguro, para él siempre ha sido tan fácil decir que me ama, pero ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que es amor y no está confundido? Podría ser que solo está acostumbrado o confundió nuestra amistad con algo más…No…no él lo tiene claro, soy yo el que siempre está confundido».

Souichi hubiera deseado que el camino de vuelta hubiera sido más largo para poder pensar más, pero ya estaba de regreso e igualmente enredado…

—Estoy en casa— dijo dejando lo que había comprado sobre la mesa—Morinaga necesito hablar contigo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, como sea debía salir de sus dudas, temblaba de nervios y emoción, sabía que dependiendo de la respuesta, su pregunta al fin podría entregar todo lo que hasta el momento tenía guardado. Es que a veces Souichi era tan ingenuo, no sabía que el simple hecho de querer que su kohai le confirme si eso que sentía era amor, demostraba de inmediato que el pobre estaba más que enamorado de su servicial y entregado «amigo».

—Si sempai enseguida voy— Salió de la cocina aun cabizbajo, miro una vez más el rostro golpeado de su amado sempai y sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, que evito derramar a toda costa.

—Yo también quisiera hablar contigo, es algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza todo el día sempai. —Dijo con voz grave.

—E…está bien, comienza tú, te escucho.

— Sempai, yo…bueno desde que cambiamos, me han pasado cosas muy raras, es decir he sentido cosas muy extrañas y creo, por lo que paso en la noche, igual que tú… —le dijo con un rostro de completa incomodidad. —Lo he pensado mucho y hasta creo que puedo sentir lo que tú sientes, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si pudiera sentirme como tú, aunque nunca me lo has dicho en palabras…

— ¿Eh? A que te refieres con eso de sentirte como yo.

—Es decir…yo, he estado muy confundido, no entiendo bien lo que me pasa. Es más, he llegado a creer que esto de verdad no está bien, es cierto que jamás he cuestionado mi propia forma de vivir la vida. Siempre he estado feliz de ser lo que soy, aun cuando me he visto en muchos problemas por ello…pero, ahora no sé qué pensar…

Souichi ahora lo miraba con ojos enormes, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Morinaga estaba arrepentido de ser lo que era? ¿Estaba confundido?

— Sempai, en fin… yo quería decirte que, lo he pensado bien y creo que cuando solucionemos esto, será mejor que dejemos de compartir el departamento. Espero que no te moleste, puedes quedarte aquí y yo buscare otro lugar o si quieres te ayudare a buscar algo más conveniente…

Ahora si Souichi estaba más confundido que al principio, ¿Morinaga le estaba pidiendo separarse? ¿Y eso era lo mejor?

—¿Lo mejor para quién? Alcanzo a articular antes que sus propias lagrimas lo traicionaran.

El dolor en su corazón lo trastornó, no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de ese cambio tan repentino y si quizá se debía a lo que le había hecho por la noche. Además de comprender las palabras más punzantes, su asistente ya no quería estar con él.

Sus lágrimas cayeron sin que pudiera detenerlas, en la medida de sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo y que ahora, libres de cuestionamientos lo llevaron a sentirse desesperado por el repentino actuar de su kohai.

—Morinaga yo… yo ya te dije una vez que no quiero que te vayas, que quiero que estés a mi lado. Si lo que te hice te molesto, no lo volveré a hacer si tú no lo quieres.

—¡Es que tú no entiendes sempai! Estar en tu cuerpo me ha mostrado cosas que yo no sabía. Ahora he comprendido con dos días en tu cuerpo que no puedo soportar más todas tus contradicciones…dime sempai ¿eres feliz así?

— ¿Fe..feliz? …— Tartamudeo Souichi.

—Pues si eres feliz así sempai, vivir compartiendo un departamento con una persona que te hace sentir tantas cosas desagradables, cosas que pasas todo el día pensando y repasando. Esos sentimientos que no te dejan trabajar en paz…yo lo se…pues también lo he sentido todo el maldito día. Contéstame sempai. Luego de solucionar este problema, volveremos a la normalidad y volverás a sentir esto.

Souichi con evidente dolor en su corazón miro a Morinaga, quería gritarle que era un idiota, si él podía percibir sus emociones. ¿Cómo era que no percibía el inmenso amor que sentía por él? ¿Sería que su orgullo era tan grande que no le permitía verlo?

—Mo…Morinaga… y …yo…yo, lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte con eso…ahora necesito pensar…lo siento…per…permiso— dijo Souichi.

Se abrió paso a la puerta saliendo del edificio en silencio, ya no podía contener sus lágrimas, su objetivo de conocer a su kohai no resulto y el preguntarle qué significaba para él eso que llamaba "amor" tampoco pudo preguntárselo. Simplemente salió del departamento para evitar sentirse peor. Vagó por algunas calles pensando que quizás era verdad y su kohai estuvo confundido. Creyó que Tetsuhiro en realidad no lo amaba, si no que estaba confundiendo su amistad con amor y ahora que era más consiente de esa realidad, al verlo desde una perspectiva diferente, cayó en cuenta que era así.

No tenía idea que iba a hacer ahora que descubría esa actitud lejana de su kohai, junto con el dolor profundo que originaba en su corazón. Se percató al instante que se sentía así porque de a poco se daba cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ese muchachito que lo estaba rechazando. Se maldijo varias veces en el camino por ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Camino un par de cuadras más y entro al primer bar que encontró para beber un poco o mucho, hasta embrutecer sus sentidos y no sentirse tan miserable. Al entrar, un par de brazos lo sujetaron en un afanoso abrazo.

— ¡Mi angelito tanto tiempo! Hace mucho que no vienes ¡Pero por dios! ¡Qué te paso en la cara! — Le dijo Hiroto mientras se apartó un poco, ya que Souichi confundido al no reconocer al sujeto que lo abrazaba se hizo a un lado. —No me digas que fue sempai-san quien te hizo esto. ¡Por dios angel-kun! Ya no dejes que te golpee de esa forma.

—No fue Mori… es decir no, no fue mi sempai. Tuve un problema y sólo vine aquí a beber. Sólo eso.

—Mmmm…por la cara que traes, es difícil pensar que no fue él o que no tuvo algo que ver con eso. —le dijo mientras lo acercaba a la barra para servirle como siempre y poder platicar con su querido amigo. De esa manera averiguar si en algo podía ayudarle. — Bien, ven pasa por aquí y cuéntale todo a tu amigo Hiroto...—le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Souichi pensó que si ese sujeto era amigo de Morinaga, en algo podía ayudar y aunque él no era de las personas que le cuente sus secretos a cualquiera, a estas alturas ya había hecho cosas que jamás imaginó. Se resignó a hacer una locura más pues no haría diferencia; además por lo que podía ver, ese personaje tan particular, al parecer, sabia más de lo que él podía imaginar.

Con un par de copas comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, obviamente evitando decirle lo que aconteció la noche antes, eso no se lo diría aunque lo crucificara, puesto que un había algo de tirano en él. Lo que si le dijo fue que Morinaga expresó que sería mejor dejar de vivir juntos. Al pasar de unas horas, ya había bebido lo suficiente como para casi caer del banquillo donde estaba sentado.

—Mmmm…pero angelito, lo que me cuentas no es ninguna novedad. Tu amado sempai siempre hace lo mismo, se deja amar por ti y luego se hace el desentendido. Pero creí que las cosas habían mejorado luego de que te dijera que ya no escaparía mas y que te quería a su lado, no lo sé, no entiendo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, y justo ahora…— Respondió sin pensar.

— ¿Ahora? ¿A qué te refieres con «ahora»?

— Na…nada… sólo pensé en voz alta. Gracias creo que ya debo irme, es tarde y no quiero que Mo…Sempai se preocupe.

—Bien angelito, ¿Puedes irte tu sólo? ¿No necesitas ayuda? También sabes que puedes quedarte aquí si lo quieres, no me molestaría tu compañía. —le dijo de forma pícara, a lo que Souichi se quedó pasmado viéndolo…—Ay ya no pongas esa cara, sabes que solo es una broma, yo sé que jamás serias capaz de engañar a tu sempai conmigo o con alguien más. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si no te hubiera ayudado aquella vez con ese sempai tuyo, quien sabe quizás es mi culpa que tú ya no tengas remedio y sigas esperando a que él te corresponda…Bueno eso ya no tiene solución — Souichi ahora lo veía con cara de interrogación ¿a qué se refería con eso de que lo ayudo aquella vez? No quiso quedarse con la duda pues parecía que ese pícaro amigo, sabia más de lo que él mismo sabia de su kohai.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ay angelito, tanto golpe al parecer te ha borrado la memoria— Hiroto se aproximó despacio a su oído, y continuo: — ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Aquella pócima de amor que te di aquella vez. Si no hubieras sido tan descuidado de dejarlo a la vista del mundo, tal vez aun tendrías un poco para divertirte con sempai-san, aunque ahora que lo pienso, si quieres te consigo otro poco…pero esta vez vigila que no se lo beba todo de golpe. —Le dijo con una sonrisa…

Souichi no salía de su asombro, tenía el rostro desencajado en una expresión que Hiroto no podía descifrar…

—Así que fuiste tú el homo-baka que le dio eso a ese idiota…

—Pe…pero angelito que…¿qué te pasa? — Hiroto no entendió lo que Morinaga le decía…estaba más que confundido y la forma en que lo miraba le provocó un miedo terrible. Tanto, que llego a temer por su vida…— Angelito ¿qué te pasa? Me estas asustando…

Souichi sin quererlo se topó con el sujeto que había provocado todo, según él, el causante de todos sus males. De no haber sido por ese sujeto que proporciono a Morinaga aquella droga, él no estaría ahí ahora buscando una forma de borrar sus sentidos para no pensar en el muchachito de cabellos azules; aquél que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante todo el día, durante los últimos meses, y durante los últimos años. De forma consciente o inconsciente, siempre había sido así, ese dulce muchachito había ocupado su cabeza, su corazón y por qué no decirlo, su cama, esos últimos años. Por más que trataba de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas no podría conseguirlo.

En el departamento las cosas tampoco iban bien, Morinaga quedó parado sin decir nada, vio salir a Souichi sin querer detenerlo, se encerró en su habitación sin cenar, sin hacer o pensar nada, solo quería estar solo, dio un par de vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, se hacía tarde y Souichi no aparecía. Se vio tentado a llamarlo y salir en su búsqueda pero algo de la terquedad del Tatsumi aún estaba presente en ese cuerpo y no le permitía salir a buscarlo. Lo que experimentaba lucía como una escena de alguna película, con él atrapado en un cuerpo que no entendía y que prácticamente no hacia lo que quería. Luego de un rato de pensarlo iba saliendo cuando sonó su celular.

— ¡Morinaga-san! Menos mal que me contestas, pensé que no lo harías por lo tarde.

— ¿Eh? ¿Kanako-chan? ¿Qué haces llamando tan tarde?

— ¿Eh? ¿Nii-san? Por qué contestas el celular de Morinaga-san, no me digas que ya hasta le controlas las llamadas. Que feo nii-san, eso no se hace deberías confiar más en el.

—Eh no, espera eso no…

—No creí que fueras tan desconfiado o tan celoso…pobre Morinaga—dijo la pequeña sin darle tiempo de contestar. — Necesito hablar con Morinaga-san es por lo del experimento del otro día, ¿puedes darle su celular por favor?

— Eh… etto… Morinaga salió hace un rato y no ha vuelto, si quieres le doy tu recado.

—Mmmm… no me digas que otra vez se pelearon…nii-san debes dejar de ser tan malo con él. Siempre lo estás maltratando y no es justo pues él es muy bueno contigo y se ve que te quiere. — Morinaga no sabía que decir, se sentía apenado de escuchar como la pequeña lo regañaba, es decir, como regañaba a su sempai desde el teléfono por tratarlo mal. Se notaba que la pequeña lo estimaba mucho pero no había escuchado como regañaban a su sempai por ser cruel con él. Espero un rato en la línea escuchando a Kana-chan siendo severa con su hermano mayor , sin querer soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Hey porque te ríes nii-san esto es enserio! — dijo molesta— ¿qué te pasa? no me has dicho nada, es raro creí que me cortarías.

—Em…yo … ¿Kana-chan quieres que le de tu mensaje a Morinaga?

—Sí que estás, raro nunca me llamas así…En fin, déjalo, mañana voy para allá a hablar con él.

— Esp… ¿Kanako? — La pequeña había colgado, por lo que Tetsuhiro no pudo más que reírse un poco por el mal genio que poseía la familia Tatsumi. Sin embargo de inmediato recordó la última cosa que tenía que hacer urgentemente y eso era buscar a su sempai.

En el bar, Hiroto trataba de entender lo que su amigo le decía. Pero por más que lo intentaba no había forma de que comprendiera qué le pasaba.

—Angelito creo que bebiste demasiado. No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Será mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu departamento.

—Déjame en paz es tu culpa, de no ser por ti no estaría en esta situación. Desde un principio si no hubiera dejado que ese idiota se atravesara en mi camino, si no lo hubiera dejado entrar en mi vida, en mi corazón…maldición. —El llanto que tanto odiaba dejar salir forzadamente escapó a su control a razón del alcohol que había ingerido: — Ese idiota y justo ahora…ahora que yo necesito saber qué es esto…—

Hiroto definitivamente no entendía nada, por lo que insistió nuevamente:

— Mi querido ángel, si no quieres llegar así a tu casa quédate aquí sabes que hay un lugar para ti…—le dijo al ver a su amigo extrañamente descompuesto.

Ya antes había visto a Morinaga sufrir por el amor de su tirano, pero no lo había visto así, parecía confundido, desesperado y en parte era así.

—No, yo…me voy…—dijo levantándose limpiando su rostro. — Estoy bien, yo…ya veré que hago contigo cuando esto se arregle. — lo miro con su aura y maligna salió tambaleándose…

Una última frase fue dicha en la oscura y vacía calle:

— Ya verás Morinaga cuando llegue a casa…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola niñas, bueno como ya saben pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 de "Lo que tu sientes…" Quisiera disculparme por la demora, tuve unos problemillas personales pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y como siempre estaré en espera de sus impresiones

Quiero agradecer a Gabriela Ibarra por su ilustración y a Laura Paty por su gran ayuda editando, jejeje…siento que esto no cobraría vida si no fuera por ti, por haberme alentado y por tu continuo apoyo

Bueno sin mas preámbulo…

Lo que tú sientes cap. 3

Una sombra tambaleante se aproximaba lentamente a Tetsuhiro y no se había dado cuenta que eran nada menos que su sempai que venía de vuelta apenas, mareado, sosteniéndose de donde podía. Al parecer, había bebido más de la cuenta, al punto de ni siquiera percatarse que su servicial kohai estaba frente a él y lo buscaba.

— ¡Sempai! ¡Por dios pero…te ves terrible! Déjame ayudarte…

— No te atrevas a acercarte, déjame en paz, ¿querías hacerme a un lado no? Por qué vienes ahora haciéndote el que te importa lo que me pase… déjame… puedo solo… — Se notaba a leguas que Souichi venia llorando amargamente por el camino y en su estado no le importaba nada, sólo quería llegar a su habitación y encerrarse a llorar. Ni siquiera entendía bien por qué, durante todo el camino de vuelta sólo venia pensando…

«Morinaga ya verás cuando llegue a casa, me importa poco que estés en mi cuerpo, vamos a arreglar este problema enseguida… Por qué ahora… maldición, no puedo…si tan sólo lo entendieras…»

— Sempai déjame ayudarte, puedes caerte…

— Ya te dije que me dejes en paz…

Souichi caminó como pudo hasta llegar al departamento, escoltado por su kohai. Dentro, Morinaga preparo un poco de café para su sempai que no se veía del todo bien, además de que todo le daba vueltas. De hecho había bebido tanto, que partió corriendo al baño a vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago, que no era más que acido estomacal y el licor que bebió. Ya un poco aliviado, llego al sillón y se tendió en él poniendo una de sus manos en su frente.

— Creo que si bebí demasiado. — dijo mientras Morinaga le acercaba su café.

— Bebe esto, te hará bien, no debiste beber tanto, no conoces mi cuerpo, tal vez no mediste cuanto puedes… — Souichi lo miro con enfado.

— Lo sé, no tienes que sacármelo en cara, sé que no te conozco bien, no conozco tus limites, no sé quién eres, lo siento, no soy como tú, nunca me he preocupado por eso. — Morinaga lo miraba algo apenado.

— L-lo siento no quería molestarte, aunque si quieres saber más de mí, sólo pregúntame sempai… — contestó un poco nervioso, pues Souichi lo miraba casi sin pestañar, su mirada era fija, penetrante como si analizara cada centímetro de su propio rostro. Quería saber si aún en su cuerpo se encontraba aquel muchachito que le hacía perder la cordura, pero al parecer no estaba ahí ya que los últimos días lo único que podía ver era un rostro molesto, con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor, tal como era él.

— Bien sempai, ya estás un poco mejor, me voy a dormir. — corto Morinaga ya que se sintió un poco incómodo ante la mirada tan insistente de Souichi.

— Mmmm…bien, entonces yo también me voy a dormir. — respondió mientras se levantaba siguiendo a su kohai hasta su habitación.

— Se-sempai… ¿qué haces? preguntó al ver que Souichi entraba con él a su habitación.

— Dormiré aquí hoy… ¿no es obvio? — le dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Qué! ¡Pero qué dices sempai! ¡Cómo vas a dormir aquí hoy! No puedes, es mi habitación. — Morinaga no entendía que le pasaba a su sempai… ¿dormiría con él? Pero en qué estaba pensando.

— Es lógico Morinaga, no puedo dormir en mi habitación… ¿ya olvidaste lo que paso? — dijo acercándose despacio hasta acorralar a su kohai contra la puerta.

Souichi no sabía si el alcohol le daba el valor para hacer cosas que jamás haría en su sano juicio y en su propio cuerpo, pero si notaba que cada vez que se acercaba a su kohai su corazón se aceleraba queriéndose salir de su pecho. Posó ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza de Morinaga, cerrándole el paso para que no escapara; luego se apoyó en los antebrazos para quedar más cerca del rostro sonrojado de su kohai que temblaba al ver que su sempai estaba a punto de perder la cordura como la noche anterior…

— Se-sempai por favor… — dijo poniendo ambas manos en su pecho para apartarlo — No lo hagas, ve a dormir a tu habitación. — Morinaga apenas podía contenerse, su respiración se había acelerado y como era la costumbre del cuerpo de Souichi, sus propios impulsos lo traicionaban.

— No puedo. — le dijo acercándose a su oído. — Si me voy a mi habitación va a pasar lo que siempre le pasa a tu cuerpo cuando estamos cerca… ¿lo olvidas?...Incluso ahora…— Souichi acerco su pelvis a la de Morinaga y la presiono haciéndole notar la erección que tenía bajo sus pantalones, frotándola impúdicamente, sin rastro de vergüenza. Se inclinó un poco más y le dijo:

— Ahora si quieres, tú también puedes quedarte aquí… — Morinaga abrió sus ojos de par en par ante tal invitación de su descarado sempai. ¿Qué había pasado con su tímido sempai? Una invitación como esa jamás habría salido de sus labios y claro el jamás se habría negado, pero era diferente ahora. Souichi por otra parte al ver que su kohai temblaba como una hoja, se apartó un poco para ver su reacción. — Claro que si no quieres, no voy a obligarte, ya te lo dije, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. A diferencia de ti, creo que sí puedo controlarme. — dijo por ultimo apartándose para que Morinaga pudiera salir, lo que hizo aunque un poco dudoso.

En el pasillo, Morinaga trataba de calmar su respiración, su cuerpo, sus manos que temblaban. Se apoyó en la pared, tapo su boca con su mano.

— Se- sempai — dijo bajito. Apenas se estaba dando cuenta que el cuerpo de Souichi siempre respondía a cualquiera de sus insinuaciones. No era necesario siquiera tocarlo y lo comprobó ya que Souichi sólo le habló al oído y su miembro despertó de inmediato dejándolo con una erección.

Tetsuhiro abrió la puerta despacio como si estuviera entrando a un templo prohibido, donde nadie era digno de entrar, o por lo menos eso pensaba él. Si bien, es cierto le gustaba violar el espacio personal de su sempai para besarlo y acariciarlo de distintas maneras, el que lo dejara entrar así sin más a su habitación, donde él se encerraba a estudiar, a pensar o simplemente evadir sus constantes caricias, a Morinaga lo hizo sentir como que todo eso era un sueño hecho realidad. Dormiría en la cama de su amado, oliendo su perfume, sintiendo aquellas sabanas, aunque le habría encantado que durmiera ahí con él, en otras circunstancias.

Por otro lado, un aun ebrio Souichi, no encontraba las pijamas de su kohai. Sacó gran parte de la ropa y la dejo en el suelo, como no encontró nada, simplemente se quitó la ropa y se quedó únicamente con el bóxer puesto y se tiró en la cama a dormir su borrachera. Apenas si se cubrió un poco pero con esas noches de calor no necesario, además que con la reciente escena que le dio a su kohai, se fue a dormir más que acalorado.

Morinaga salió de la habitación para preguntarle a Souichi si de verdad estaba bien que el durmiera en su habitación pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio que su sempai estaba dormido, apenas cubierto por una sabana. Con curiosidad se acercó un poco para verlo dormir, pues era como uno de esos sueños donde tu alma sale de tu cuerpo y puedes verlo desde arriba; sólo que esta vez él lo miraba dormir con una expresión casi embobado. Sin notarlo, se aproximó al punto de tenerlo tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios. No supo cómo ni en qué momento ya lo estaba besando, se apartó de inmediato cubriendo su boca, rojo como un tomate se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando escucho un murmullo que apenas entendió...

— Mori - Mori-na-ga…

Morinaga se volvió observándolo perplejo. En su cabeza no había otra duda más que si había escuchado bien o estar en ese cuerpo lo había trastornado a tal punto que escuchaba cosas que no eran. Se quedó quieto esperando que la frase saliera de nuevo pero fue inútil, supuso que quizá fue una reacción de un sempai ebrio e inconsciente.

— Sempai… — murmuro Morinaga encaminándose a la habitación. La frase salida de los labios de Souichi, hacía eco en sus oídos, ya que no lograba entender del todo, si aquello había sido un sueño, un mal entendido o simplemente lo imagino.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Un simple beso que podía ser reconocido por su amado sempai sin siquiera estar consciente. Su apellido dicho de forma tan amorosa aparentemente salido de los labios de su amado sempai casi se sentía como una declaración amorosa; pero no sabía con exactitud si era cierta o sus sentidos lo engañaban, pues los últimos dos días habían pasado cosas que nunca imagino. Por lo tanto, todo lo que pasaba en este momento era un verdadero misterio para él.

La luz de la mañana se abría paso por las cortinas despertando a Morinaga, que de un brinco se levantó de la cama al notar que no era la suya. Tanto dar vueltas en la noche para poder dormir, hizo que se le olvidara porque estaba ahí. Un pálpito súbito en su pecho le hizo recordar sus impulsivos labios y a su sempai respondiendo amorosamente, por lo cual no había podido dormir bien. Salió de la habitación a ver a la persona causante de su confusión, que dormía como un muerto sobre la cama casi desnudo. Sin quererlo, sus ojos fueron directo a su entrepierna, en la cual se levantaba su erección matutina completamente húmeda. Su reacción fue de vergüenza, al darse cuenta que lo que siempre le repetía su sempai, que era un pervertido, era verdad. Aunque los hombres suelen levantarse con una erección como algo normal, el mismo siempre se percataba que cada mañana no sólo tenía esa reacción, sino que además estaba mojado, ya que esa reacción era porque se dormía pensando en su sempai, soñaba que estaba haciéndolo suyo y despertaba con la agradable sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos. Con la cara roja, salió de la habitación directo a la ducha y acto seguido a preparar el desayuno.

— Cielos sempai tiene razón… será mejor que me controle un poco. — dijo mientras terminaba su labor.

Miró sobre la mesa un cuaderno con los apuntes que le dejo Souichi, agarró el cuaderno y los leyó detenidamente. De inmediato se percató que estos no eran iguales que los del día anterior, no se entendía nada de unos cuantos garabatos habían en un rincón de la hoja, además de borroneados.

— ¿pero qué es…? — Expresó en voz alta mientras miró algo imposible de leer había escrito ahí. ¿Pero que era? Únicamente Souichi lo sabía.

— Bien, creo que debo conseguir los apuntes. — pensó el kohai recordando que el día anterior fueron enviados a casa por la pelea de su sempai.

Souichi por su parte despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con el estómago revuelto, además del dolor por los golpes recibidos.

— Agss… ¡maldición! La cabeza me va explotar… ¿eh? Ahhh… sin duda eres un pervertido Morinaga… — replicó al notar un par de molestias en su ropa interior. Se levantó aun un poco mareado, se bañó y no sabía porque ahora las reacciones del cuerpo de su kohai no les daba la misma importancia. Su cabeza confundía las cosas que solía pensar Morinaga respecto de esas sensaciones que eran algo muy recurrente. Partió a la cocina donde lo esperaba Morinaga con el desayuno.

Souichi miraba de reojo a Morinaga que estaba sentado en frente de él. La conversación del día anterior con su kohai si lo había dejado dolido y no se atrevía a preguntar lo que tenía en mente. Morinaga mosqueado de la mirada tan persistente del mayor por fin lo cuestiono:

— ¿Qué le pasa sempai? ¿Hay algo que le moleste?

— ¿Eh? Na-nada… Hoy iré a la universidad, puedes quedarte no es necesario que vayas el día de hoy — dijo levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué? — reprochó el menor.

— Es sábado, hoy no tienes clases y yo puedo solo con el laboratorio, además están los kohais.

— No — respondió — No puedes ir solo. Cómo le explicas a los kohai que yo esté haciendo tú trabajo así como estas y encima de todo no te presentes, lo verán como un abuso. Voy contigo. — Morinaga tenía razón, por un momento Souichi se le había olvidado ese detalle… — Además necesito pedir unos apuntes…

— ¿Apuntes? — Pensó Souichi — ¡Los apuntes!... ¡Morinaga dame los apuntes! Necesito revisar algo…

— Con cuidado ¡están sobre la mesa! — grito Morinaga al ver q Souichi se abalanzó sobre el para quitarle las hojas que tenía en la mano — Cielos sempai ten más cuidado, casi haces que me caiga.

— Ah…lo-lo siento. — Respondió un poco apenado.

Cuando tuvo los apuntes en sus manos los reviso un par de veces y quito las ultimas hojas, se sintió como un verdadero tonto escondiendo las hojas a sus espaldas, Morinaga lo veía confundido aunque no quiso preguntar nada.

— Bien vámonos entonces. — dijo para cortar el ambiente tenso.

Una vez en la puerta, una pequeña con una sonrisa radiante se presentaba.

— ¡Buenos días nii-san! ¡Buenos días Morinaga-san! ¡Ahh! ¡Pero que le paso a tu cara Morinaga-san! ¡Lo sabía otra vez lo golpeaste, Nii-san que malo! — gritaba enojada Kanako a su «hermano».

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué haces aquí Kanako?

— ¡Lo sabía! Ni siquiera le diste mi mensaje a Morinaga san… Hermano que malo. Ven Morinaga san te ayudare a curar tus heridas. — dijo la pequeña jalando a Souichi de un brazo hasta el sillón. — Nii-san ve por el botiquín. — Kanako limpiaba con mucho cuidado el rostro golpeado de su querido amigo sin saber que era su hermano, y que había sido golpeado precisamente por defender a su kohai.

— Kanako, estoy bien no te preocupes, no fue sempai quien me golpeo por favor no seas cruel con el. — le decía mientras la niña limpiaba su rostro con una gasa — ¡Auch! ¡auch!… ¡Despacio no seas torpe niña! — Le grito sin querer — Lo, lo siento no quise gritarte — se disculpó al ver que Kanako lo miraba asustada al oírlo gritar.

Mientras la pequeña terminaba con su labor, regañaba a su hermano pues no creía que no fuese el quien golpeo a su amigo.

— Ya te lo dije, no fui yo quien golpeo a Morinaga, Kana-chan escucha por lo menos lo que paso…

— Mmmm… no te creo nii san tu siempre estas maltratando a Morinaga-san. Eres muy malo con él y te repito él es muy bueno contigo y de seguro no admite que fuiste tú, sólo para defenderte. — seguía replicándole la niña a su hermano.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No fue este idiota el que me golpeo, fueron unos sujetos de la universidad y ya deja de dar lata niña! — grito por fin, se había aguantado los reproches de su hermanita en silencio pero en vista que no le creía nada de lo que Morinaga trataba de explicarle, se sintió ofuscado ante tantos reclamos. Morinaga, se cubrió la cara con su mano derecha en señal de que Souichi había metido la pata sin querer, como todas las veces para cubrir a su descuidado sempai nuevamente tomó su lugar actuando como él y lo jaló de una oreja hasta la habitación

— ¡Como se te ocurre gritarle así a mi hermanita! — Se escuchó de camino a su habitación. Mientras tanto la pobre Kanako no entendió nada de lo que había pasado.

— Sempai cómo se le ocurre gritarle así a Kanako-chan, ahora cómo le explico por qué le grite… No me importa si les grita a mis compañeros de la universidad, pero a ella, es diferente. Ella es muy importante para mí y la quiero mucho, como una hermana si se puede decir.

— Lo sé, lo siento no fue mi intención, ¡pero esa niña no tiene por qué meterse donde no la llaman!

— Lo hace porque también me quiere mucho sempai, ahora debes ir y disculparte con ella.

— ¡Yo también te quiero maldición, sólo no sé cómo demostrarlo! Y claro que iré a disculparme con ella, no es mi intención causarte más problemas. Ahora déjame ¿salir...? ¿Q…qué porque te me quedas viendo así? ¿A caso dije algo malo? — Morinaga se quedó viendo a Souichi con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado ¿Acaso este hombre no era consciente de lo que acababa de decir?

— Sempai ¿lo… lo que dijiste es cierto? ¿De verdad?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

— A eso que acabas de decir sempai, que tú…tú también me quieres… ¿es eso cierto?

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo cuándo? ¿Eh…?

— ¡Nii-san! No te olvides que yo también estoy aquí, hasta cuándo van a estar encerrados. ¡Ya sabes que no me gusta estar en medio de peleas de amantes! —grito Kanako desde afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Souichi.

— ¡Ya te dijmm…! — Morinaga tapo la boca de Souichi y grito en su lugar— ¡ya te dije que no es lo que crees! Salimos enseguida…

— Apresúrate necesito hablar con Morinaga-san.

— Bien esto es lo que haremos: yo iré en su lugar a la universidad, como ya le dije sería raro que me vieran a mí en su lugar y golpeado. Entre tanto, usted se queda en casa y ayude a Kanako-chan con su proyecto. Es por eso que vino hoy, al parecer hay algo que desea que revise…Trataré de no tardarme para ayudarlo en lo que necesite ¿ok?

— ¡Mmnnn!... ¡ahh! Podrías haberme quitado la mano de la boca idiota como quieres que te conteste. Está bien, pero yo no tengo idea de ese dichoso proyecto, ni siquiera lo he leído.

— No se preocupe, tengo las notas en mi habitación, voy por ellas y las lee. No es complicado, además usted mismo dijo que no era importante, así que no creo que se le haga difícil entenderlo.

— Está bien…voy a disculparme con Kanako…

Antes de salir del departamento, Morinaga le dio instrucciones a Souichi de cómo comportarse con Kana-chan para no levantar sospechas o que la pequeña se dé cuenta que hay algo extraño en el:

— Sempai, sólo sea amable con Kana-chan y no le reproche nada, recuerde que ella y yo somos amigos. Actúe como si se tratara de un amigo al que le tiene mucha confianza. — dijo aun un poco dudoso del plan que habían tramado: — ... No sé si esto sea una buena idea.

— No te preocupes, es mi hermana y sé cómo tratar con ella.

— Lo se, lo sé, sólo que en este momento no es con usted con quien está tratando, es conmigo…ah… ¿cómo le explico?... Trate de ser amable con ella.

— Está bien, ya sólo vete, si he podido soportar dos días con tus amistades sin matarlos por estúpidos, puedo soportar un par de horas con mi hermana y tratarla como lo harías tú.

— Sempai…no le haría mal sonreír un poco. — dijo Morinaga antes de irse.

— ¡Ya vete idiota! Cómo se atreve a pensar que no podré tratar con Kanako. ¡Qué poca confianza!

Durante la mañana, Souichi se dedicó a leer los apuntes del proyecto de Kanako. Entre tanto, la pequeña le explicaba que había descubierto que su experimento tenía una falla que no podía dejar pasar, ya que sería contraproducente.

— Mira ¿Recuerdas que hace tres días rociamos este brócoli con la fórmula que hicimos? Pruébalo…

— ¿Eh? ¿Tienes eso desde hace tres días? ¿Estás loca? Debe estar en malas condiciones.

— ¿Eh? No, porque si lo guarde como me dijiste, refrigerado. Vamos pruébalo, yo ya lo hice y no me hizo daño.

— Bien…mmmm… Sabe a brócoli, qué esperabas—Dijo Souichi con sarcasmo.

— Se supone que debería tener el sabor a frutilla ¿Lo recuerdas? Eso sólo quiere decir que mi nii-san tenía razón. ¡Este proyecto es un fracaso! ¿De qué sirve que se le rocíe a las verduras, si el efecto sólo durara tres días y luego tendrá el mismo y horrible sabor? No sirve de nada. ¿Quién va a querer comprar un brócoli que sepa a brócoli al tercer día? ¿Y qué pasa si no me lo como al tiempo que lo compre? ¡Ya ves es un fracaso! — Kanako lloraba sin detenerse mientras Souichi la miraba con seriedad y colocaba una mano en el tabique de su nariz, aguantando las ganas de gritonearle.

— ¡Kanako! — Dijo por fin — No llores, esto es un gran descubrimiento ¿Sabes? Sólo hay que mejorarlo. Mira, revisemos la fórmula que hicieron con Mori… que hicimos…y veamos qué podemos hacer. Seguro hay algún calculo que hicimos mal, no te preocupes, volveré a revisar los datos para ver si hay algún error.

— Morinaga-san, tienes razón — dijo la pequeña limpiando sus lágrimas

— Bien vamos a ver qué podemos hacer. ¿Puedes traer el frasco con la fórmula que dejamos la vez anterior?

— Claro voy por el…— Souichi no tenía idea donde habían guardado el dichoso frasco su kohai así que le llamo desde la cocina para que Kanako no lo escuche…

— Ah… hola sempai ¿qué necesita?

— ¿Morinaga? Al fin contestas. ¿Dónde diablos dejaste el frasco con la formula esa que hicieron con Kanako? No la encuentro…

— … ¿El frasco? No, es una botella… ¿Ya vio en la cocina?

— Sí, si ya busque…

— ¿Buscó dentro del refrigerador?

— ¿En el refrigerador? A ver espera… no, no está.

— ¿Buscó bien sempai?

— ¡Qué si busque bien! ¡Demonios! …Mo-ri-na-ga no está.

— ¿Vio bien? Estaba en una de las botellas que ocupo en el laboratorio…

— ¿Una botella?... A si una que está aquí vacía…pero esa sólo tenía agua y la bebimos el día que hacía un calor infernal ¿Recuerdas? — Souichi quedo en silencio unos minutos escuchando como Morinaga gritaba desde la otra línea…

— ¡Que la bebimos! ¿En qué momento?

Morinaga trataba de hacer memoria en qué momento bebieron ese líquido y como es que no les había hecho daño, ya que no sabía que efectos podría traer si lo bebían. Sin embargo, como era para probarlo en comestibles era prácticamente inofensivo.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos el darse una idea del porqué estaban así, aunque le pareció algo extraño que ese simple experimento pudiera haberles hecho cambiar de esa manera, así que antes de hacer más conjeturas le dijo a Souichi:

— Sempai creo que tengo una idea de por qué estamos así, sólo deme un par de horas, ya no me queda mucho aquí. Le explicaré cuando llegue, por ahora dígale a Kanako-chan que se vaya a casa… — Morinaga corto el teléfono antes que Souichi emitiera algún sonido.

No obstante, en el departamento, Souichi tenía una venita palpitante en la frente y había apretado el celular en su mano al punto de casi romperle la pantalla.

Salió de la cocina como una estatua con una sonrisa forzada y se dirigió a Kanako:

— Kana-chan la verdad no recuerdo donde deje la muestra de tu experimento, pero ve a casa de Matsuda-san y yo te iré a ver en cuanto arregle un problemita que hay con ese experimento.

— ¡Por supuesto! Está bien, si me necesitas para que te ayude, no dudes en llamarme. Recuerda que el experimento debería hacerlo yo…y no le comentes nada a mi nii-san o se pondrá como loco por que me estas ayudando demasiado y dirá:

— «Deberías hacer tus deberes sola como corresponde…»— dijeron al mismo tiempo entre risas.

— Si, mi nii-san diría eso…gracias Morinaga-san nos vemos. — comentó la pequeña, dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose del departamento.

En el laboratorio, Morinaga trabajaba a marcha forzada para ir rápido al departamento pues sabía que seguramente Souichi también se dio cuenta que por su descuido estaban en esa situación. Además, como ya sabía más o menos cual era la causa, ahora sólo quedaba buscar una solución; aunque eso significara que Souichi lo moliera a golpes pues como siempre ocurría, buscaría una forma de liberarse de cualquier responsabilidad que tuviera en los problemas suscitados por la situación por la que estaban pasando.

El reloj marcó más de las cuatro de la tarde y por fin terminaba gran parte del trabajo que había dejado pendiente el día anterior, a razón de la suspensión de su sempai. De manera que salió a toda prisa para llegar al departamento donde un muy enojado Souichi lo esperaba.

— Lo sabía, este idiota tenía algo que ver con esta tonta situación, aunque igual es mi culpa por no fijarme en ese detalle. ¿Cómo diablos no me di cuenta que era una de las botellas de laboratorio? No entiendo por qué me pasan estas cosas ¿de verdad soy tan descuidado? — Souichi repasaba en voz alta con enfado.

Entonces recordó lo que le dijo la noche anterior, el particular amigo de Morinaga. Esa vez que bebió esa droga, también fue por un descuido. Luego estaba la vez que Morinaga casi lo toma en plena calle y fue visto por Isogai que fue por la misma situación. Todo cobró sentido de pronto y recordó que se puso a beber descuidadamente sin tomar en cuenta que su kohai buscaba embriagarlo y eso le costó una semana de tortuoso karaoke. Así repasó también lo que ocurrió en Canadá, donde intentaron ligar con él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

— Creo que pondré más atención de ahora en adelante. — dijo en un suspiro. — Morinaga no tiene la culpa de todo, yo soy muy descuidado.

Siguió leyendo los apuntes que hizo su kohai para entender bien su experimento y vio algunos cálculos mal hechos. No sabía si a Morinaga se le había pasado, sólo anotó lo que encontró mal y dejó los apuntes en la mesa. Extrañamente no estaba enojado como de costumbre, más parecía decepcionado, como si de alguna manera esperase que su situación no cambiara tan pronto, pues aun no sabía cómo preguntarle sus dudas a su kohai. Algo dentro del corazón del tirano había cambiado esos días, descubrió sensaciones y emociones distintas. No quería dejar ese cuerpo, no sin antes conocer bien todo lo que refería a su kohai, ya tenía más claro que lo que siempre sintió por él no era amistad, sino algo más, una cosa con más significado.

Entendió que su necesidad de no dejar que se fuera de la universidad no era porque afectaría su futuro, sino porque era él quien lo necesitaba a su lado. También entendió que la desesperación que sintió al no verlo salir de aquel incendio de su casa, fue porque no soportaría perderlo de una forma tan definitiva como perdió a su madre. Sin notarlo, de inmediato vio caer una de sus lágrimas otra vez, limpió su rostro y pensó cómo hacer llegar sus sentimientos a su kohai. Al no encontrar una manera, se apresuró y tomó su celular para marcarle, a quien muy a su pesar, le fue de mucha ayuda anteriormente.

— ¡Souichi-kun que sorpresa! ¿quién diría que me llamarías? ¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte?

— Isoga no es mi intención hablarte pero en vista que no tengo a quien más recurrir…

— ¿Eh? ¿Morinaga-kun? ¡Qué sorpresa! … ¿pero por qué me llamas del celular de Souichi? Vas a buscarte un problema. — Respondió burlonamente.

— Mira Isoga, no tengo tiempo, ni mucha paciencia para explicar todo pero en fin, por un absurdo experimento, el idiota y yo estamos en cuerpos distintos.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? Morinaga-kun, sé que no te caigo bien pero no estoy para bromas.

— ¡Mira Idiota! Lo que te digo es verdad y si te llamo es porque como te dije, no tengo a quien más recurrir.

— Espera, espera… sólo dame una prueba y te creeré o por lo menos consideraré posible algo así…enciende tu computadora y haz una video llamada.

— Es exactamente lo mismo. Si lo hago veras el cuerpo de Morinaga ¡pero soy yo, Souichi! Olvídalo, fue un error llamarte. Creo que solucionare esto como debió ser de un principio. — Souichi iba a cortar cuando escuchó por la línea.

— Espera, espera…te ayudare si me das una prueba.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba quieres? … Me obligaste a cantar karaoke contigo cuando descubriste el chantaje de Morinaga.

— Eso no cuenta, Souichi debió explicártelo .

— Está bien — Souichi trato de pensar en algo que sólo Taichirou y él supieran para que le creyera. — Cuando me fui del departamento, la vez que estuve un tiempo en casa de Matsuda-san y Kanako te llamo, tú me aconsejaste y me dijiste que algo debí hacer para que Morinaga quisiera apartarse un tiempo de mí, fue entonces que me preguntaste que era lo que yo quería.

— Bien, eso es algo que sólo Sou-kun y yo hablamos. ¡Esto es increíble! Dejare las preguntas para después y esta por demás decirte que te cobrare el consejo que me pidas. Así que ya sabes.

— Lo sé, lo sé, ya sé cómo diablos tendré que pagar. Entonces te explico: Este cambio me ha mostrado algunas cosas que yo no sabía, el simple hecho que te esté llamando para pedir tu ayuda es algo que jamás haría pero debo decir que en este cuerpo no tengo problemas para hacerlo, ni ninguna atadura. Este tipo es tan libre en todo sentido, que al parecer el estar en su cuerpo me ha dado impresiones distintas de mis propios sentimientos. — Souichi respiro profundo y prosiguió — Te lo aclararé… No soy homo y no lo seré jamás, eso está muy claro y quiero que tú también lo tengas claro. Pero él, él es especial, no puedo encontrar una palabra que llene lo que siento… Paso todo el maldito día pendiente de él, en el laboratorio espero a que llegue y siento que puedo sonreír sólo con verlo llegar. Admiro su forma de ser tan abnegada, sin olvidar que es muy eficiente en todo y en el departamento pues…

— Ahórrate los detalles, sólo dime lo que quieres saber. — cortó los comentarios extraños Isogai.

— ¡No me refiero a eso, gusano miserable! Es sólo que en el departamento es igual, trabajador, lo he visto cocinar y responder mis inquietudes, a los informes diarios, limpia todo y ni hablar de su habilidad con la comida. Mi punto es que veo que todas esas cosas me hacen sentir bien y estar a su lado me hace feliz pues paso el día sonriendo con sólo imaginar su rostro. No entiendo cómo diablos no puedo explicar lo que siento.

— Estas enamorado — dijo en seco Isogai — Souichi-kun, estás enamorado de tu kohai y eres tan tonto que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora que estas en su lugar. Es simple: lo quieres, lo admiras, quieres estar a su lado, llena tu vida de todo lo que te hace feliz, la palabra que buscas es muy simple Souichi y encierra todo eso que sientes pero al parecer tienes miedo de decirla o simplemente no quieres decirla por tus prejuicios. Souichi-kun si estas preocupado por esa pared autoimpuesta que te hace retroceder como persona, prepárate y enfréntala, ya que en esta vida no importa a quien ames, mientras sea AMOR lo que abunda en tu corazón. No importa a quien tengas que enfrentarte porque esa persona vale todas las pruebas que la vida te imponga. Ya no seas cobarde y enfrenta lo que sientes, hazlo ahora que puedes…

Souichi quedo en silencio por un largo rato, sus pensamientos y sentimientos por fin verían la luz, gracias a unas cuantas palabras de apoyo de su amigo. Todo eso le había dado valor para enfrentar lo que sentía, sólo que aún no entendía cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Cómo siendo una persona tan inteligente, no vio dentro de sí mismo y permitió que su kohai sufriera un sinfín de malos tratos de su parte.

Entendió también que en realidad, sus prejuicios eran una razón por la cual nunca aceptó sus sentimientos. Además Morinaga sería una persona más dentro de su pequeño círculo de seres muy queridos y que en algún momento lo perdería. Todo eso le causaba un miedo terrible, el sentimiento de pérdida sufrido a tan temprana edad había dejado una huella que era casi imposible de borrar, por ello siempre pretendió ser sólo él, sus hermanos y su padre. Nunca contempló tener a alguien más, alguien especial al cual entregar todo el cariño que su tirano corazón tenía guardado. Porque aunque fuera una persona con un genio terrible, alguien a quien toda una universidad temía y respetaba por su forma de ser tan seria y severa con todo el mundo, él, el tirano de la facultad de agronomía era un ser tan dulce como la miel de sus ojos. Tan inocente en las cosas del amor que no fue capaz siquiera de darse cuenta que estaba enamorado y estaba perdido…perdido en la obscuridad de la soledad hasta el día que ese ser de luz llamado Morinaga Tetsuhiro le enseño lo qué es el amor y lo sacó casi contra de su voluntad del precipicio donde iba cayendo lentamente.

— Es… está bien — dijo por fin. — ya no huiré más. Si algo bueno hay que sacar de esto, será lo que acabo de descubrir…— dijo el tirano con una luz en sus ojos y con el corazón palpitando a mil, al escuchar la llave de Morinaga en la cerradura de la puerta.


End file.
